Goodbyes Aren't So Sweet
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: Dyson and Kenzi dated for nearly two years, then six months ago he up and left, no goodbyes, no explanations, and now he's back with a huge surprise. Full of twists, turns, and plenty of gasps.
1. He's Back

Hello my lurves! Ok so here we go, this is an interesting story for my taste I must admit. But I'm going to go with it and I hope you guys will enjoy it. This is a standalone story, nothing to do with my others. Ciara does not exist; Bo and Lauren are in lurve, yadda yadda yadda. You may think at FIRST it has some of the same elements at my previous story, BUT you will quickly see that it changes.

Plot Bunny: This is set in my own little world, no specific timeline, does not follow the show. Nearly three years ago Dyson and Kenzi were extremely close, Bo being all about Lauren, and Hale being all about his various love interests all they had was each other. So they decided to date, just date and see where it went, well Dyson being Dyson, his normal stubborn ass self broke it off after nearly two years of dating and ran after something strange. Kenzi was infuriated because she knew the only reason he was running was because he was scared. He was gone; he left for a good six months, and our story starts when he returns, followed by lots of twists, and gasps.

Enjoy and let me know how you honestly feel about Chapter Uno!

**Chapter 1**

Kenzi sat at the bar fiddling with the napkin in front of her. She was lonely, more than lonely, halfway to depressed. Dyson had been gone for nearly six months as he was still the only thing bouncing around in her mind. She sighed and spun around on her stool looking at the crowd. This was the first time in a long time she'd been in a human bar with actual humans. They were nothing compared to the Fae, her favorite people, or things maybe, she didn't know. Bo and Lauren were absolutely stuck up each other's asses; Lauren had chunked her fabulous apartment aside and moved in with them three months back, it was going great, for the two of them. Hale was being Hale, different girl every week, not concerned with Kenzi. No one had any reason to be though, she acted like her normal everyday self around them, but inside she was hurting. She missed Dyson, he was the only person she could turn to when she needed to talk, needed to cuddle, or needed love, and he gave those things to her, whole heartedly, then he'd just up and left, no explanations, no goodbyes, he was long gone and Kenzi was alone again, as usual. She slid off the stool and headed for the door, she needed to go see her friends.

Dyson turned to the woman next to him as her fingers slid into his hand. He didn't like her, barely even knew her. He couldn't tell you her full name even if his life depended on it. However, he was stuck with her now, nothing he could do about that. The whole way back he'd been doing nothing but thinking about Kenzi. She was going to be so pissed when she saw him, he didn't expect anything less than an ass kicking. She was Kenzi after all, and man did he miss her. Her spunky personality, her jokes, her small body pressed again his, her fitting perfectly against him while they slept. He missed it all, but that would never happen again, because his life had changed drastically. Her hand tightened around his and she smiled to him as he parked the car in the back parking lot of the Dal. He missed his friends, and it was time to come home.

"Hey there boo. How was the human bar?" Hale asked Kenzi as she came into the Dal and took a seat at the table next to the pool table. The Dal was not busy at all tonight. Bo and Lauren were here having a few, Hale was here, wrapped up in a waitress, and Trick was at the bar, cleaning away. Two or three people scattered around, and that was it.

"It was fine, had a few drinks. But don't worry they are not nearly as fun as you guys." Kenzi said rolling her eyes.

"Hey smartass, tell me something I don't know." Hale said turning to her.

"Let's see, something you don't know. Do you know that waitress probably has herpes?" Kenzi asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms. Truthfully she didn't have a clue, but she loved messing with Hale about his various squeezes.

"Now that's just messed up, you know I don't hire infected people." Trick said as he sat down the shot and beer in front of her.

"Besides, I think herpes might be a human only disease." Hale chimed in.

"Ah, that is true. But aren't Fae diseases worse than human ones? At least we have like medication and shit, when you all get sick it's like other worldly shit that takes some intense research to figure out, and by the time you have a cure, well damn, you're dead." Kenzi said smiling. Both Hale and Trick laughed and nodded.

"That's true. Very true." Trick said.

"Hello there love." The waitress came sauntering up and she wrapped her arms around Hale's waist again. Kenzi snorted as she took a sip of her beer and it came up her nose as she laughed.

"Shut up." Hale said and pointed at her. She held her hand up and twirled out of the chair.

"I didn't say a word." She said heading to the bar. She grabbed up the three waiting shots and swallowed them quickly, it was some old family recipe that Trick had brought in a month back, and Kenzi loved it. Mostly because all she needed was her four shots and she was good to go. She leaned back slightly and sighed as the alcohol flowed down her throat and tingled her stomach.

"Yummy." She moaned out. She twirled around on her heeled boot and began backing toward the bathroom watching Hale.

"Hey, Hale, remember those badass Fae STD's!" Kenzi called out as she walked backward. She doubled over laughing as Hale glared up at her and she ran smack dab into a hard body.

"Oh shit, sorry." She said turning around quickly. She was stunned at the face in front of her. A face she had not seen in six months. The last time she saw that face was when she fell asleep next to it, curled around that hard body. The next morning she had woken up to an empty bed. Yeah, he'd left her in bed, and then gone six months with no word.

"What in the hell?" she yelled out shoving the chest in front of her.

"I've got to say I didn't expect a warm welcome." Dyson said with a quick smile. Kenzi's hand jerked up and whipped across his face before she could stop herself. A fire ignited in her and she was pissed all over again. Before she could tear into him arms wrapped around her stomach and lifted her away, swinging her around.

"Let me go!" she said quickly shoving against Hale.

"Kenzi, relax, calm down." Hale said as people began to gather around. Bo and Lauren had come over, smiles spreading across their faces, Trick was making his way over happy as ever. Kenzi frowned deeply as Hale turned his back on her to greet his friend. They had all seemed to forget just what had happened six months ago.

"D, my man! Glad you're home." Hale said taking Dyson's hand and shaking it hard.

"Hey Dyson, glad you're back." Bo said as she and Lauren shared a hug with him.

"Good to see you." Trick smiled shaking his hand. Kenzi glared hard, she was becoming more and more angry by the minute. He had left her, after dating her for nearly two years he had left her in bed. Did any of these assholes know what that felt like? Kenzi looked around Hale, he hadn't changed a bit, he looked the same, dressed the same, he was the same Dyson, and Kenzi was sick to her stomach, she wanted to punch him in the face. Hell no she wasn't over it. How could she be over it?

"Oh yeah hey Dyson, good to see you Dyson!" Kenzi yelled around Hale. Hale turned around and looked down at her.

"Hey, come on, calm down." He said slowly. Kenzi crossed her arms over her chest and snorted.

"Calm down. I should calm down, that's your advice?" she said. Dyson's eyes dropped to the floor as Kenzi looked wide eyed at her friends, or so called friends.

"Get tired of running around and humping random bitches?" Kenzi said glaring. Bo stepped over and blocked Kenzi's view.

"Kenzi, just, take a breath." She said gently. Kenzi's nostrils flared, her best friend, her very own was sticking up for him.

"How dare you tell me to take a breath?" Kenzi said slightly raising her voice. Bo's eyes met hers; she was kind of shocked Kenzi had spoken to her that way.

"Kenz." Dyson spoke up. Wrong move on his part.

"Oh don't you dare you son of a bitch!" she said raising her finger and pointing at him.

"Kenzi, you've been drinking, just, do this tomorrow. I know you're mad, but right now is not the time." Hale said trying to reason with her. Kenzi felt tears come to her eyes; no, no, she was not going to cry. Not over him, she'd shed enough tears in the last six months to last her a life time.

"Kiss my ass Hale." Kenzi spat out. All eyes were on her, and she didn't understand why. Was this not perfectly acceptable behavior for someone who had been pitched to the side?

"Wow, I didn't think my bladder would hold that much." Came a soft voice. Everyone turned quickly to see where the voice was coming from. A short, slender girl turned the corner and came to stand beside Dyson. She looked oddly similar to Kenzi, long straight black hair, pale skin, long slender frame, except there was one huge difference. Her hand was resting on a large baby bump as she wrapped her hand through Dyson's.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Kenzi yelled as she tossed her head back. Kenzi looked up to notice everyone was shocked, not just her thank god. Kenzi didn't have to ask who's baby is was, she already had a sickening feeling rising up her throat, but because she was Kenzi and required further proof she asked.

"How far along?" she said gently. Hale and Bo looked at her, their eyes full of pity for her.

"Kenzi." Lauren pleaded with her not to ask further. The girl wrapped around Dyson beamed, a smile spreading across her face.

"I'll be six months next week." She said with a small giggle. Kenzi felt like she had been punched in the gut, her breath left her in a whoosh and she shook her head as the tears came. She didn't want to cry, didn't want to show any kind of weakness anymore, but this was too much, far too much to handle.

"Damn man." Hale said putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

"What's going on?" the girl asked with a smile still on her face. Kenzi lifted her head slowly, as tears flowed freely. The man she'd given her heart to, the man she'd slept with for two years, had run off a got some girl pregnant not even a month after he'd left her.

"You're a pig, a stupid son of a bitch! You asshole!" Kenzi yelled leaping toward him. Hale grabbed her around the waist right as she reached for him. She was pissed, infuriated, had planned on wrapping her fingers around his throat.

"Whoa whoa Kenzi!" Hale yelled swinging her away. Kenzi was to mad to stop, she turned on Hale shoving him away from her, scratching and fighting back.

"What in the world Dyson?" The girl asked, hiding behind him. Dyson had hardly moved, fully expecting Kenzi's wrath.

"Let me go Hale damn it!" Kenzi said pushing him hard as he held her tight.

"Kenzi, please, just, please calm down." Bo pleaded with her.

"No! Fuck every single one of you!" she finally freed herself from Hale and stepped back trying to catch her breath as tears streamed down her face. They all stared at her, Bo's mouth hanging open slightly, wondering why Kenzi was so mad at them.

"You're standing up for him! Just acting like everything is ok, like he didn't do a damn thing wrong." She said meeting the eyes of each of her friends.

"Kenzi it's not like that, it's just-" Hale started but Kenzi threw her hand up and cut him off. She went to move around him but he stepped in front of her stopping her.

"I'm not going to do anything, just move." She said to Hale. He nodded and stepped to the side, keeping his body close just in case. Kenzi moved forward and Dyson stepped protectively in front of the girl, Kenzi snorted.

"I wouldn't put my hands on her; I don't blame her because she probably doesn't know." Kenzi said crossing her arms again.

"But since you don't know, let me inform you. Since all of you seem to have forgotten exactly what happened, I'll remind you." She said her eyes coming straight up to meet Dyson's.

"Kenz, we remember." Bo said. Kenzi didn't even look back.

"Yeah, I know you do, that's what makes this hurt so much." She said with a smirk.

"What's your name?" Kenzi asked the girl.

"Brooke." She said glancing around quickly.

"Ok, well Brooke, let's see, where to start, ok, well you see, Dyson and I were together for about two years. Long time right? We held hands, kissed, went on dates, had sex, you know all the relationship bullshit." Kenzi said nodding along with her words.

"Kenzi stop." Dyson said his gaze never faltering.

"Fuck you." She said quickly.

"Anyway, you see Brooke, roughly six months ago after spending a night together, having sex, I wake up the next morning, and guess who's not there? Dyson. I called, text, and got no response. Come to find out, he up and left town, just left, no goodbyes, no explanations. Two years Brooke, two years and then bam, just gone like the wind, and now he shows up here, after six months with you. And correct me if I'm wrong but you're nearly six months pregnant. This would mean, right after he left me, he knocked you up. Dyson sure is a wonderful person." Kenzi finished. Brooke seemed slightly shocked to hear that information, but Kenzi could care less, she was done. She turned on her heel and grabbed her bag.

"You guys have a great night. Have fun reconnecting with your long lost friend." Kenzi said turning for the door.

"Kenz, come on." Bo said grabbing her arm. Kenzi ripped away from her and glared at the group.

"No, no I'm fine. It's my fault right, shouldn't have expected any more right? Fae have to stick together." She said with a smile. Bo looked truly hurt, as did Hale, Lauren, and Trick. She looked to the floor and nodded slowly as she left the Dal. Her heart was breaking all over again, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Sides were clearly defined. She knew they were her friends, but he was Dyson, who could resist that right?


	2. Forgive and Forget

**Don't worry lurves! Kenzi is going to be A OK! I promise!**

**Chapter 2**

"Wow, that's uh, a lot to take in." Brooke said looking at the group of people in front of her.

"She is really upset." Lauren said breaking the silence.

"I think I'd be feeling about the same way if I were in her shoes." Trick said casting a glance at a guilty looking Dyson.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. I knew she would be mad when she found out I was back, but I didn't know she would be here." Dyson explained leaning against the counter.

"So she's like your ex?" Brooke asked slowly. Dyson resisted the urge to roll his eyes, she was truly an idiot. Dyson had made the mistake of crawling in bed with her to drown his sorrows and now he was stuck with her. He wasn't the type to just up and leave the woman who was having his children, yeah children. He could hardly believe it himself that she was carrying twins but she was, and he truly could not run this time, like the wolf in him was dying to do. When Kenzi had begun to cry his heart had reached out for her, wanting to hold her and tell her he was sorry and stupid. Who could forgive what he had done though? Not even the most understanding person in the world could forgive that.

"Technically he never broke up with her, he just left." Lauren said. She was angry, Dyson could tell. Being a human Lauren understood how Kenzi was feeling rejected and neglected by the Fae.

"Lauren." Bo said gently.

"I'm going after her. I mean jeez, how could you all be so insensitive. We're human for Christ sakes, not robots. We have feelings." Lauren said swinging her jacket over her shoulders.

"We know you have feelings Lauren. Damn, it's just we reacted in the moment. We were all happy to see Dyson so we acted that way, in the moment we completely forgot about the shit storm that happened six months ago." Hale said.

"Oh so she's like a human." Brooke said slowly. Everyone just stared at her for a minute and then looked at Dyson.

"Yeah." He said curtly.

"We should all go after her. Dyson you and Brooke go get settled in, we'll find Kenz." Trick said.

"No, she's not going to like that. I know Kenzi. Just let me go." Bo said.

"Ok, we'll stay here. Just give us a call when you find her." Hale said. Bo nodded and she wrapped her arm around Lauren leading her out of the Dal, leaving Hale, Trick, Dyson, and Brooke.

"Let's talk." Trick said putting his hand on Dyson's back. Dyson nodded and Hale turned to Brooke.

"Make yourself at home, we'll be right back." Hale said. She nodded as he followed Dyson and Trick down to Trick's bottom room. As soon as they were all seated Trick frowned at Dyson.

"I know I know, it was an accident, it's not like I got her pregnant on purpose." Dyson said.

"Yeah we know you didn't. But man, showing up here with her, breaking it to Kenzi like that. Damn." Hale said.

"I didn't know she would be here, I wouldn't hurt her like that on purpose." Dyson said.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. I mean D, you left her in bed six months back. In bed man." Hale said.

"I know what I did Hale. You guys don't know why though. It was serious, too serious. I wasn't ready for that." He said running his hands over his face.

"Then how about telling her that instead of running off and humping the first Fae you see." Hale said.

"One that closely resembles her if I may say so." Trick added.

"Noticed that?" Dyson asked. He couldn't help it. He was drowning his sorrows in something sweet and his favorite flavor just so happened to be a slender, pale, raven haired beauty.

"Look D, we know shit happens, but after you left, poor girl was a wreck. Hence the term shit storm." Hale said, his eyes dropping to the floor, remembering just how sad Kenzi had been.

"How bad?" Dyson asked slowly. Trick sighed and shook his head.

"She didn't get out of bed for two weeks except to use the bathroom. Bo had to force food in her mouth. All she did was lay around and cry. When we finally got her out of bed she put on this huge front that she was fine, perfectly fine, but it was so clear she was not fine, she hasn't been fine since you left. I think after a few months she may have been able to forgive you for leaving, but this, showing up with a pregnant girl. That's hard to forgive." Trick said. Dyson felt like shit, and he should, there was no excuse for doing what he did.

"Alright let's just keep you and Kenzi away from one another for now. The Ash will be glad to hear you're back. I hear he has a little problem that needs dealing with." Trick said. Hale nodded along.

"Yeah, he does. His oracle was stolen." Hale smirked.

"His oracle?" Dyson said raising his eyebrows.

"Yep, he thinks it may have been an inside job, or some of his guys may have helped, but she was taken, for what reasons, we don't know, but they took her." Hale said.

"I'll help any way I can." Dyson said.

"Well first we need to go see The Ash." Hale said. Dyson nodded along as they stood and headed back up the stairs. Brooke may have resembled Kenzi, but she was not Kenzi, she wasn't smart like Kenzi, she wasn't witty, hell she wasn't even as pretty as Kenzi. She may have had the same build, same hair color, but her eyes were small and brown, unlike Kenzi's big gray-blue eyes. He missed her, and he needed to talk to her, to apologize. Even if she never forgave him, he still needed to tell her he was sorry.

Kenzi lay down on the bed in the hotel room. She would go home tomorrow, but for now she just wanted to be alone. Maybe she had reacted a little violently, she was angry then, now she regretted being such a bitch. She knew why Dyson had left, he was Dyson, and he was scared of commitment, terrified of it actually. Truth was she had really missed Dyson and had wanted him to come back home. But the fact still stood that he had knocked up a girl within a few days of leaving her, and that was worth being pissed.

The next morning Kenzi made her way home, when she opened the door she didn't expect anything. Bo and Lauren were not there, as usual. She headed upstairs and showered quickly before dressing and leaving again. She might as well go find them. She pulled out her phone as she headed toward the Dal and turned it back on. She hadn't been in the mood to deal with phone call after phone call last night, so she'd just turned it off. She smiled down at it when she saw the missed calls, 20 from Bo, 15 from Lauren, 14 from Hale, and 10 from Trick. She deleted all the voicemails and texts, not really caring what they said as she turned into the alley. She had decided that if Dyson and Brooke were around, she would just ignore them, simple as that. If Dyson was happy, then she could deal with that. She didn't want anything or need anything from him. Kill them with kindness was what her grandmother had always told her. She would apologize to Dyson and Brooke for acting the way she acted last night, and then it would be over. She opened the door of the Dal and stepped in as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting she rounded the corner and saw her friends, accompanied by Dyson and Brooke.

"Kenz." Bo said getting up and heading in her direction. Everyone looked over at her and smiled, happy to see her. Bo wrapped her arms around Kenzi and Kenzi returned the hug. She had made her friends worry and that wasn't her intention, she had just needed to get away.

"Where'd you run off to?" Hale said hugging her next.

"Just needed a minute alone." She said smiling to Lauren. She moved away from them and moved quickly toward Dyson and Brooke. Everyone watched, worried that she was going to throw a punch, Hale stood close by, his eyes never leaving her, and Dyson just looked all together calm, expecting whatever she threw at him, except for what she actually did. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him close to her and hugging him. Everyone was shocked, stunned actually, staring wide eyed at the pair. Dyson's arms came up slowly and wrapped around her waist hugging her back.

"I'm glad you're back." she said to him. Then she pulled away and turned to Brooke.

"Sorry about last night." Kenzi said with a smile. Then Brooke did something Kenzi didn't expect, she wrapped her in a hug and pulled her close. Kenzi's small body pressed against the large bump extending from the girl's belly.  
>"No, I'm sorry." She said in Kenzi's ear. Kenzi smiled and moved back.<p>

"So, what are you having?" Kenzi asked looking down at her stomach. She giggled and ran her hands over her belly.

"Twins, a boy and a girl." She said. Kenzi had to admit she was just a little shocked; a nervous chuckle came out of her as she nodded.

"Wow, well uh, congratulations." Kenzi said nodding. Everyone else seemed to fall into step, congratulating the couple and laughing and smiling. Of course Kenzi was still sad, still hurting, but what good would it do her to mope around and act like a sour puss. She was going to smile, be happy, and move on, because that's what she did, she dealt with it.

"Have you two picked out names?" Trick asked. Brooke shook her head a little.

"For the girl we have, but for the boy, we haven't really been able to think of something good." She said with a smile.

"Well what's her name going to be?" Lauren asked.

"Her name is Elysia. After Dyson's mother." Brooke said. Kenzi nodded, it was a lovely name.

"Pretty." Everyone said.

"Well, we're going to meet with The Ash, but uh, I guess you girls can hang out." Trick said slowly.

"Yeah, that's fine, sure." Bo nodded.

"Great, alright, well have fun." Hale said giving Kenzi a quick hug. Dyson gave Brooke a peck and then they all headed out the door.

"So…" Lauren said slowly as a smile crossed Bo's face.

"What do you guys want to do?" Bo asked.


	3. Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

**Chapter 3**

"I want you to find her; I don't care what it takes." Hale mocked The Ash as they slid into the car. Dyson and Trick chuckled.

"So, D, Kenzi's little hug back there." Hale said fiddling his fingers as the car began to move.

"What about it?" Dyson asked looking straight ahead at the road. He wasn't interested in what they thought about it, he was just happy for that moment of contact she had provided.

"Wasn't expecting that." Hale said.

"That's Kenzi for you. Only thing she knows how to do is survive, been doing it all her life. Part of survival is moving on, not holding on to something she can't change." Trick reminded them. Dyson nodded, "Still need to apologize." He said.

"Whole heartedly agree." Trick said.

"I wonder what Bo and Kenzi are getting your girl into." Hale said with a smirk. Dyson shook his head; those two could get into trouble if they were locked in a padded cell with strait jackets on.

"Who knows? Let's just hope they don't tear up my bar." Trick said. They all laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Oh no! Trust me; they stayed in bed for like the first two months of their relationship!" Bo yelled as Kenzi took another shot.

"Pssh it was like two weeks! Don't lie Bo, it's not a pretty color on you." Kenzi said as Bo downed her shot.

"Ok, ok, what was his favorite position?" Brooke asked smiling. She couldn't drink with them but that didn't stop her from jumping in on the sexual talk.

"Dyson doesn't have a favorite, he's a man, he loves them all!" Kenzi said with a laugh.

"Agree." Bo said. She and Kenzi shared a look and clinked their glasses together before throwing back another shot.

"So you've both slept with Dyson?" Brooke asked. Lauren chuckled and sipped her beer as she headed for the stereo behind the bar.

"Oh yes, we have both allowed the notorious wolf man inside our virginal panties." Kenzi said taking another shot. It was Trick's recipe again and she was on her sixth shot, two past her buzz worthy norm. Brooke laughed loudly and Lauren cranked up the stereo. Joan Jet's I Love Rock and Roll blared over through the speakers and Kenzi squealed and spun off the chair.

"Yes!" she yelled. She kicked off her heels and ran to the nearest pool table lifting herself up onto it quickly.

"Louder!" she yelled waving Bo towards her. Lauren turned it up louder and then they all came over, Bo climbed up on the pool table and Lauren and Brooke just watched with smiles on their faces.

_I love rock n' roll  
>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby<br>I love rock n' roll  
>So come and take your time and dance with me<em>

Kenzi swung her hips around and began dancing all over the pool table; she was very clearly drunk as was Bo. Kenzi turned around and pressed her butt into Bo's crotch and began to grind back against her. Bo laughed and grabbed Kenzi's hips going along with it as Lauren and Brooke laughed madly.

The men slid from the car and made their way to the door of the Dal, booming music could be heard from outside and Trick just shook his head and dropped it into his hands.

"If my bar is a mess, you two are cleaning it up." Trick pointed to them as he opened the door. They stepped inside and Dyson had to resist the urge to double over in laughter as Trick paled. Bo and Kenzi were on the pool table grinding against each other, Kenzi holding Trick's bottle of liquor in a tight grip and turning it up in between grinding. Brooke and Lauren standing next to the table watching and laughing.

"Oh shit. Lil momma is getting it." Hale laughed and patted Dyson's arm as he watched Kenzi bending over and pressing her butt into Bo. The music stopped and Dyson looked over to Trick who had turned off the stereo and was shaking his head and resisting the urge to laugh himself.

"Girls, get down." Trick said waving over Dyson and Hale to help them.

"Party pooper!" Kenzi yelled and turned the bottle up. Bo laughed and slid off the pool table into Hale's arms, he sat her in a nearby chair as Dyson stretched his hand out for Kenzi to take.

"How sweet." Kenzi said with a snort as she took another gulp from the bottle.

"Get her down before she breaks something." Trick instructed.

"Oh no, no sir. Turn the music back on." She said moving away from Dyson's grasp.

"Kenz, come on." Hale said with a smirk. She was very drunk, no doubt about that.

"This is how I hang out Dyson and Hale. We had a lovely girl chat, but now it's time for fun." She said leaning away from Hale as he reached for her. Dyson raised his eyebrows.

"What did you chat about?" He asked carefully. Kenzi shoved the cork in the top of the bottle and tossed it to Hale as she framed her mouth with her hands and tried to whisper.

"Bo lied and said we did nothing but sex each other up for the first two months of our relationshit, and then we may have let it slip that you had charmed both of us out of our panties." Kenzi smirked and poked Dyson in the chest. He wanted to frown and laugh at the same time. Mostly because she had referred to their relationship as a relationshit, other than that he was not really concerned with Brooke knowing he'd slept with Kenzi and Bo. Hale and Trick couldn't help but laugh, as Kenzi looked up Dyson took his chance and he grabbed her small leg in his hand and leaned forward as she fell over his shoulder.

"Dyson! I'm going to skin your furry ass!" Kenzi yelled and hit his back with her balled up fists. He held her tight around the legs as her stomach pressed into his shoulder and he turned around and placed her on her feet. He held her arms to steady her as she wobbled slightly.

"You good?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, but if you keep messing with me I'll make you road kill." She said glaring. She turned away from him and fell down into a chair as everyone chuckled.

"Will you help me get them home Hale?" Lauren asked putting her hands on Bo's shoulders.

"I can't believe it's barely even afternoon and they are wasted." Brooke said smiling.

"Believe it, that's Kenzi for you." Hale said smiling.

"It's because I'm a human and I suck. That's why Dyson left me right? Because I can't do that." Kenzi slurred and pointed at Brooke's stomach.

"I can't give him little Fae babies." Her words were jumbled together. Dyson frowned deeply, she was way past drunk, she was spill secrets, truthful words drunk. She was actually fast approaching let the tears fall drunk.

"Shh, Kenzi boo." Bo leaned over and let her hand fall on Kenzi's thigh. Bo was drunk too, just not as drunk.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Sorry Dyson, sorry I suck so much. Sorry I can't give you little Fae babies." She snorted as tears came to her eyes. Dyson's heart clenched in his chest, he didn't care about babies, that's not why he left. God, he wanted to shoot himself in the foot.

"Kenz." Hale came up and kneeled down in front of her, putting his hands on her knees and dipping his head so he could look up into her eyes.

"Oh, I wish I had a nickname for you, but sadly I don't." Kenzi mumbled and put her hands on top of Hale's. Hale chuckled and shook his head. Lauren had moved Bo away from the pair to a seperate booth trying to sober her up with coffee. Trick was watching Dyson carefully, gauging his reaction to a drunken Kenzi.

"Hale. Let me talk to her." Dyson said stepping forward. He didn't look back at Brooke; he didn't need her permission to comfort someone he had hurt. Hale stood and turned to him.

"Dyson, I'm not kidding, I love you man, but don't do any more damage." Hale warned. Dyson was not expecting that from Hale, but he understood where his friend was coming from. Kenzi was hurt, bad, she never really expressed how she was truly feeling unless she was too drunk to control herself.

"I won't." He said. Hale nodded and stepped to the side. Dyson slid his hands under Kenzi's arms and lifted her out of the chair. She didn't speak, as he led her past the bar, he motion for Trick to bring coffee and food down, and then he walked her down the stairs. He wasn't going to talk to a drunken Kenzi, but she would sober up soon enough, and then they'd have it out.

"So um…Hale, what do you do exactly." Brooke asked leaning closer to him. Hale was only slightly taken aback, he didn't know how to take the advance toward him by his best friend's girl. He wasn't sure if she was flirting with him or just being friendly.

"Same thing Dyson does." Hale said

"Ah, well that's fun. So Kenzi and Dyson were like serious obviously, but did he really dump her because she couldn't give him babies?" Brooke asked. Hale shook his head.

"No, he didn't dump her. He left because he's scared of commitment." Hale corrected her quickly.

"I see. Do you think she'll like get over it? I mean Dyson's not just going to leave me. I am having his children after all." Brooke smiled and ran her hand over her stomach.

"Couldn't tell you." Hale said shrugging. He was becoming very agitated with her.

"I mean she's a human. I don't see how Dyson slept with her to begin with." Brooke made a face and stuck out her tongue. Hale glared at her but bit his tongue, he wasn't about to tear into his friend's pregnant girlfriend.

"She's a great person." Hale said quickly.

"I'm sure she is, but she's still a human." Brooke said. She slid off the stool and turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hale asked.

"Just tell Dyson I'll meet him back at his place." She said. Hale nodded and turned away as she walked out the door. Something wasn't right about that girl, and he intended to find out what it was.


	4. Addicted To You

**Thank you all for the reviews! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story!**

**Chapter 4**

Dyson watched Kenzi slowly sober up as regret flowed over her Dyson knew it was time to speak up.

"How you feeling?" He asked carefully. She glanced up at him from her seat on the couch.

"Like shit. Not nearly sober enough." She said shaking her head.

"Look Kenzi. This needs to end. I know what I did was wrong, so so so very wrong. And I'm sorry for putting you through that shit. I knew the place I was in was a bad place and I should have never brought you in on that. When I decided to come back it was because I needed my friend's support, if I would have known it was going to hurt you like this, I would have never come back Kenzi. I'm sorry." Dyson said. Kenzi shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch." She mumbled. Dyson reached out and put his hand over Kenzi's.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything. You reacted in a way that any other person would. I don't fault you for that. I'm sorry I left Kenzi. I should have talked to you, worked it out. And Brooke, yeah, she's pregnant, but accidents happen, trust me, I was not trying to get her pregnant." Dyson said. Kenzi smirked and looked up at him.

"She's not the brightest crayon in the box." She said.

"Yeah, but at the time I was just trying to find someone to forget you, but I ended up finding someone who closely resembled you and getting her pregnant." Dyson said with a chuckle.

"Yeah about that, I mean damn Dyson she's cute, but she's no me." Kenzi laughed. Dyson couldn't help but laugh at the small human next to him. She was truly the most amazing person he'd ever met, he was glad to be home, he'd missed her something awful.

"Friends?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah, friends." Kenzi nodded with a smile.

"I missed you Kenz." Dyson said looking into her eyes. A large smile spread across her face and she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you too wolf man." She said squeezing him. He held her close for a few moments, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. He'd missed that smell. When they separated his wolf whimpered in frustration, his wolf had not been happy in months, and now that he and Kenzi were close again, his wolf was slowly returning to normal.

"So about Brooke. What the hell is she anyway?" Kenzi asked looking up at him.

"She's a nature fairy. She can manipulate plants, animals, things pertaining to nature." Dyson smirked. Kenzi could not help but laugh and shake her head.

"What is with you and fairies?" she asked. Dyson smiled at her as she laughed.

"They are a lot of fun." He said.

"A lot of fun is code for they are a little on the skanky side." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"While that may be true, they usually don't have family, so I don't have to deal with the whole meeting the parents thing." He said.

"Ah, so Brooke has no family?" Kenzi asked.

"None at all, she was an only child, her mother and father were both only children, her grandparents both died before she was born and her parents died when she was about thirteen." Dyson said.

"I see. So are you excited daddy?" Kenzi asked with a small laugh.

"Nervous as hell is more like it." He said.

"Hell I just hope the boy takes after you; I mean how bad it would be to be a male fairy. Talk about being picked on." Kenzi said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, something I've been hoping for myself." Dyson smirked.

"So what did The Ash want?" Kenzi asked, changing the subject.

"His oracle was kidnapped, he wants Hale and I to find her at any means necessary." Dyson said.

"Cool, well if you two need any human related help, count me in." Kenzi said.

"I'll remember that. You know, this kind of reminds me of those talks we used to have." He said.

"Yeah, I missed those talks." She smiled to herself.

"Except those talks always in ended in sex." Dyson chuckled.

"And this one is most definitely not going there." Kenzi said with a smile.

"Yeah, that might interfere with our new found friendship." Dyson laughed. Kenzi popped him on the arm and stood up. He followed behind her as they headed up the stairs. No one was shocked to see the pair emerge from downstairs laughing and picking at each other. Kenzi had Dyson always found a way to move right past their differences and remain friends.

"Good talk?" Hale asked watching the pair. Dyson threw his arm around Kenzi's shoulders and she put her arm around his waist.

"Oh yes, we're the best of friends." She laughed. Everyone chuckled and she moved over towards a very hung-over looking Bo.

"Where's Brooke?" Dyson asked Hale.

"She said she'd meet you back at your place." Hale said. Dyson frowned and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll be back later." He said heading out the door quickly. Kenzi shared a look with Hale and Trick.

"What in the hell was that about?" Kenzi asked.

"Something is up with that girl, don't know what it is, but she is not right." Hale said. Trick nodded along with the words. Hale decided to keep what she had said about Kenzi to himself, it wasn't a good idea to bring up the whole human thing to her. She took a lot of offense to it.

"So she just left?" Lauren asked coming over.

"Basically." Hale said. Kenzi shook her head, something was definitely fishy about little Miss Brooke and she had a feeling Hale knew more than he was letting on.

Dyson hurried out of the elevator and down to his door. He shoved his door open and immediately spotted Brooke. She was sitting on his bed, needle in hand bent over her arm. Dyson was next to her in five seconds, but not fast enough to stop her from hitting the pump and sending the drug through her veins. Dyson growled and ripped the needle from her arm and threw it across the room. He grabbed Brooke's shoulders and shook her as anger raged through him.

"Hey! Let me go!" Brooke yelled glaring up at him.

"No! You're poison, that's all you are. I stayed with you because you said you were stopping that shit for our children. They're not yours anymore Brooke. As soon as you have them I'm done with you." Dyson growled in her face for good measure.

"They're my babies too!" she cried as he jerked away from her and stalked across the room grabbing up the needle.

"Not anymore, you made your choice, I told you, this drug or our children and you chose the drug." Dyson said. He tossed the needle in the trash can and grabbed her around the arm.

"I'm taking you to Lauren, she'll keep you locked up until these babies are born, because I obviously can't trust you to not kill them." he said dragging her to the door. She was becoming incoherent, the heroin was flowing through her system and she began to drag her feet. Dyson ground his teeth and lifted her into his arms. He was done with her, he should have kicked her to the curb the first time he caught her using, but she was carrying his children, and he couldn't leave them with her, he'd be damned if his children grew up with a junkie mother.

Kenzi tapped her feet in the back of the car as they pulled into Lauren's lab. Dyson had called a few minutes earlier and asked them to please meet him and the lab. They had feared he was hurt but he had assured them it was not him. Still Kenzi was nervous as she got out of the car. Only she, Hale, and Lauren had come. Trick had stayed at the Dal to keep it open, and Bo was napping. They walked into the lab and Kenzi was immediately shocked to see Brooke laid out on the table, her fingers wiggling around and giggling. Kenzi automatically recognized what was going on; she'd seen it from her own mother several times.

"Oh my god, she's high." Kenzi said stepping over to the pregnant girl. Dyson was standing back, arms crossed over his chest a very angry look on his face.

"Damn." Hale cussed under his breath.

"I want her locked down Lauren. She swore up and down she was done with that shit, and she lied; now she's putting the babies at risk." Dyson said slowly.

"At risk, at risk. I've been shooting up under your wolf nose for two months." Brooke giggled. Kenzi knew the look on Dyson's face; she stepped in front of him as he went for the girl. He would never hurt her, just scare her. Kenzi put her hands on his arms, stopping him.

"She's high Dyson, just calm down." Kenzi said. He looked down at her then moved away turning his back on her and walking across the room. She wasn't hurt; she could tell he was not happy at all.

"Hale help me move her over here to the ultrasound." Lauren said. Hale nodded and stepped forward, pushing the gurney across the floor to the machine. Kenzi had seen the glazed over look in Brooke's eyes to many times, she knew that look all too well. She had been born addicted to heroin, which if she had her guess she would say that is exactly what Brooke was on. Kenzi had been born two months premature; she'd nearly died having to suffer through the withdrawals as a baby. She was just as pissed as Dyson, but Brooke was not worth the anger. She moved to Dyson and put her hand on his arm.

"Hey, you ok?"She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said.

"Has she ever had an ultrasound?" Kenzi asked looking back over her shoulder as Lauren got everything set up.

"Just one, to see how far along she was. I didn't go." He said looking straight ahead. Kenzi wrapped her arm in his and moved him over to the machine.

"Well here, listen." She smiled as Lauren pressed the wand to Brooke's stomach and moved it down her abdomen.

"What am I listening for?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Then the noise came up, the two heartbeats of the babies.

"That." Kenzi smiled widely.

"They sound good Dyson. I'll put her in the solitary room and we'll keep an eye on the babies and her." Lauren said with a smile.

"That's their heartbeat." Kenzi said. Hale patted Dyson on the back as he smiled just a little. Kenzi couldn't really help what happened next, his smile was so sweet and father like as he looked at the screen where you could make out the babies, and Kenzi smiled along with him. She let her hand slid down his arm and slip into his hand, they both stared ahead at the screen as he linked his fingers through hers. Kenzi was comforting her friend, that was all, right?


	5. Oh Baby

**Chapter 5**

"What do you think is going to happen to them?" Kenzi asked Lauren. Hale and Dyson had gone outside to get some fresh air. Lauren with the help of a nurse and Kenzi were moving Brooke into a small room with absolutely nothing inside of it.

"I honestly couldn't tell you Kenzi. Their heartbeats are fine, I don't detect any abnormalities, but I've called in a friend of mine, she is Fae, but she specializes in obstetrics and gynecology, she will be able to tell us if there is anything going on." Lauren said as they pushed the gurney into the empty room. Lauren hooked up the necessary machines, and then she pulled out the straps. She wrapped one around each wrist and one around each ankle and tied them down to the bed. Brooke was not going anywhere that was for sure. After they tied her down they all exited the room and closed the door behind them. Brooke had been passed out for nearly half an hour; she'd be waking up soon.

"That's good. Has a Fae every given birth to a premature baby?" Kenzi asked. She didn't want anything to happen to Dyson's children, that would break his heart.

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?" Lauren turned to her as they walked outside.

"I was born at about 7 months addicted to heroin. I barely survived, so I'm wondering what the chances are for a Fae child." Kenzi said.

"I'm sure Nancy will know." Lauren said. When they approached Dyson and Hale they saw that The Ash was standing there, appearing to be very angry. Lauren put her hand on Kenzi stopping her in her path. They stood a few feet back, waiting for The Ash to leave. Once Dyson and Hale nodded and The Ash left, Kenzi and Lauren approached.

"What was that about?" Kenzi asked.

"He says that our personal lives can wait, we have to find his oracle." Hale said turning to them.

"What the hell is so important about this bitch?" Kenzi asked frowning. Dyson chuckled.

"If she is tainted, she will be of no use anymore." Lauren said.

"Tainted?" Kenzi smirked.

"Sexed up." Dyson said smiling.

"Oh I see, so you have to find her before she is sexed up?" Kenzi asked.

"Pretty much." Hale said.

"How are the babies?" Dyson asked. He didn't give a damn about Brooke, Kenzi could clearly see that.

"I am unsure right now Dyson. I called in Nancy, she is going to bring her equipment and set up shop here. I've told her about the situation and she said she is willing to stay until the babies are born and monitor them." Lauren said.

"How long will you two be gone?" Kenzi asked.

"As long as it takes. We don't have a clue who took her, or where they have taken her, but we will find out." Dyson said, his eyes went back to the lab, worry taking him over. He wanted to stay here, wanted to be able to keep an eye on things. Kenzi reached out and put her hand on Dyson's arm.

"I'll stay with them." Kenzi said referring to the babies.

"Kenz, you don't have to do that." he said.

"I want to." Kenzi said nodding.

"Thank you." Dyson said. He pulled her into a hug, tucking her safely under his chin. She smiled and squeezed him before pulling away.

"No problem." Kenzi said smiling.

"Alright, we're going to go see what we can find out." Hale said.

"I'll call you every hour." Kenzi smiled. Relief came through Dyson's eyes.

"Thanks." Dyson nodded. They turned and headed off and Kenzi turned to Lauren who was smiling.

"Don't even say a word." Kenzi pointed as they headed back into the lab.

"Didn't plan on it." Lauren said with a chuckle.

Thirty minutes later Kenzi sat in a chair next to Brooke's bed, her feet propped up on the edge, flipping through a magazine, when Brooke woke up with a moan.

"Morning sunshine." Kenzi said continuing to flip through the magazine.

"Where's Dyson?" She mumbled.

"He's working; I've volunteered to sit with you." Kenzi sat the magazine down as she realized she was tied to the bed.

"What the hell?" she asked. Kenzi chuckled and shook her head.

"Well you see, we wanted to make sure you didn't go shooting up again and killing Dyson's children." Kenzi said looking at her.

"They're my children too." She said as tears came to her eyes.

"Don't try that crying thing with me, because it doesn't work. My mother was a addict, I've seen enough heroin tears to last me two lifetimes. You picked up that needle, when you did, you forfeited your rights as a mother." Kenzi said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please." Brooke cried. Kenzi shook her head and looked up as the door opened. Nancy, Lauren's doctor friend came into the room accompanied by a nurse pushing the ultrasound machine as well as Lauren pushing another machine that Kenzi did not recognize.

"Hello there, I'm Nancy, you must be Kenzi, Dyson's human." Nancy said taking Kenzi's hand as she stood. Kenzi had already been filled in by Lauren. According to the Fae, as of now, Kenzi belonged to Dyson, which was the only way the other doctors would not mind Kenzi hanging around Brooke. Also that meant they could tell her any information pertaining to Brooke and the babies.

"Yes, I'm Kenzi, Dyson's human." She said with a smile. Nancy nodded and moved over to Brooke. She didn't speak to her, only lifted her shirt and began her work. Lauren had instructed her that she was no longer the mother of these children; she had forfeited her rights, because apparently in the Fae world Dyson was allowed to do that.

"Are my babies ok?" Brooke asked looking up at Nancy. Nancy did not even make eye contact, she continued with her work, jotting something down on a piece of paper every once in a while. Kenzi did not feel bad for Brooke in the least, she had been shooting up for two months while pregnant, and there was no excuse for that.

"Lil momma's stepping up." Hale said as they drove through the city. Dyson smirked and nodded.

"She understands what it's like for the babies, she was there." Dyson said.

"I get that. How you feeling about her offering to hang around while you work?" Hale asked.

"I was a little surprised at first, but I'm glad she offered to. I trust Kenzi." Dyson said.

"She's definitely something else." Hale said smiling.

"That she is." Dyson said.

"The babies are wonderful considering what they have been through. However I will be keeping a watchful eye on her and the babies, making sure everything is on schedule." Nancy said. Kenzi let out a sigh of relief, very happy to hear the babies were going to be fine. She turned away and pulled out her phone dialing Dyson.

"Hello?" His voice came over the line.

"Hey, it's me. Everything is fine, the babies are healthy." Kenzi said quickly. Dyson sighed like Kenzi had.

"Wonderful." He said into the phone.

"My feelings exactly." She said.

"Thanks again Kenzi. You can go home now if you want." Dyson said.

"I'm fine here, don't worry Dyson. I'll take care of the little ones." She smiled into the phone. Dyson chuckled, "Alright, thanks." He said.

"No problem at all D." she said, and hung up. Kenzi turned and went back into the lab; she planned on staying as long as it took.

Late that night Dyson walked through the doors of the lab and quietly peeked through the window of Brooke's door. He spotted Kenzi; she was asleep on a couch she had apparently pulled into the room. Brooke was asleep on the bed, tied down. Dyson turned and made himself at home on the couch outside the room. He was really grateful to Kenzi, really really grateful.

**A month and half later**

Kenzi grabbed up her coat and headed out the door and back to the lab. She'd been next to Brooke's bed for nearly two months now. Practically made her home there. Dyson and Hale had been working their asses off trying to find the oracle and were getting pretty damn close to finding her. According to them a Dark Fae by the name of Victor had his men take her; they had slipped past security and just scooped her up. This Victor was apparently an Incubus, like the male version of Bo, and he just so happened to be three times Bo's age, and according to Lauren, that meant dangerous. So while Dyson worked, Kenzi watched over Brooke and the babies. Brooke had not gotten better, if anything she had gotten worse. Moaning and crying all the time, sometimes Kenzi believed she was still having withdrawals. She was nearly 8 months now and Kenzi knew today would be a bad day because today The Ash would visit and tell Brooke that after the birth of the children she was to leave and never return to his city. Kenzi pulled into the lab and she hurried inside, Dyson was not there, but he had faith that Kenzi could handle it. The Ash was already there and he nodded to Kenzi as they stepped into the room. Brooke was sitting up in the bed; however her limbs were still bound.

"Hello Brooke." The Ash said crossing his arms. Kenzi stepped to the side and let him talk.

"Hi." She said as tears flowed down her face.

"Brooke you know the rules. Dyson has given just cause to ban you from the lives of his children. After the children are born, you will leave here, and never return. Do I make myself clear Brooke?" The Ash asked.

"Nooooo!" Brooke moaned and threw her head back.

"Brooke, stop it." Kenzi said.

"Fine then give me some drugs Kenzi and I'll stop!" She yelled in her face. Kenzi stepped back again and shook her head.

"You will leave, if you return you will be imprisoned. Simple as that." The Ash said. He turned on his heel and left the room. Kenzi did not expect what happened next, she and Brooke were alone in the room when she jerked hard against the restraints, they had been slightly loosened for comfort by a nurse, and Brooke's hands ripped free. Apparently fairies were stronger than they appeared.

"Lauren!" Kenzi screamed. Brooke jerked on the bed violently ripping at the sheets and pulling herself from the bed. Kenzi leapt forward and wrapped her hands around Brooke's arms pulling her back to the bed.

"Brooke stop it you're going to hurt the babies!" Kenzi yelled.

"So what!" Brooke screeched ripping away from Kenzi's hands. Brooke was now all the way off the bed, Kenzi reaching over trying to grab her as Lauren ran into the room with two nurses and Nancy. Brooke reared back and kicked the bed, slamming it into Kenzi's chest and sending her back against the wall. Kenzi's breath left her lungs quickly, and her head slammed against the wall.

"Damn it." Kenzi moaned rubbing her head, she felt blood but she didn't care, she shoved herself back up and went for a crazed Brooke.

"Kenzi stop!" Lauren yelled. Kenzi stopped in her tracks and looked at Brooke.

"Brooke, listen, calm down ok. Just get back in bed, ok." Lauren pleaded with her.

"NO! I don't care about you, or Dyson, or his stupid ass babies!" she screamed stopping her crazy rampage.

"Ok ok, just relax, calm down." Lauren said. Brooke scrambled to the side and picked up the needle full of medicine they had been giving her to ease her withdrawal pains. She lifted it to her arm. It was literally full to the brim, Nancy had know exactly how much to administer and had filled it for her convenience, bet she regretted it now.

"Brooke, don't!" Kenzi said quickly. Her head was bleeding, she could feel that, but she was far more concerned with what was happening here.

"You shut up!" Brooke screamed. Kenzi nodded and held her hands up. But before Brooke could even slide the needle into her arm she dropped it to the ground and doubled over in pain.

"Oooooo!" She cried out. Lauren and Nancy were at her side in a matter of seconds as clear liquid pooled at her feet.

"Get her in the bed now!" Nancy yelled. The two male nurses lifted her onto the bed as she moaned in pain.

"What's going on?" Kenzi asked quickly.

"Her water just broke, the stress of the situation brought on her labor. Not going to stop now, go call Dyson. Prep the incubators!" Nancy yelled as she flew around Brooke. Kenzi hurried from the room and dialed Dyson. Damn, her morning sure wasn't going as she planned.

"Hello." Dyson said.

"Dyson, get to the lab now, Brooke's in labor." Kenzi said.

"Be there in ten." He said closing the phone. Kenzi turned to the mirror and frowned at the bruise spreading across her chest where the bed had hit her, she grabbed up and piece of gauze and pressed it to the back of her head as she went back into the room. Brooke was moaning and whining as Nancy re hooked the machines, to get everything set back up. Kenzi became worried when Nancy looked at the machines hooked to the babies.

"Shit." She said slowly.

"What, what is it?" Kenzi asked stepping up.

"The baby's heart rates are abnormal. Lauren, help me here." Nancy said. Lauren nodded and lifted Brooke's legs apart as Nancy dipped down. She popped back up after a few moments.

"We need to take them. Lauren, prep an area, I'm going to have to perform a c-section." Nancy yelled.


	6. Fighters

**Chapter 6**

"Kenzi, you're going to have to leave, has to be a completely sterile area." Lauren said. Kenzi nodded and left the room, not wanting to hurt the babies any further. Dyson and Hale came running in not two minutes later.

"What is going on?" Dyson asked quickly.

"Brooke freaked out after The Ash told her she had to leave after the babies were born, went mad crazy, ripped out of the restraints, threatened to shoot up the medicine Doc was using to calm her withdrawals. Before she could do it though, she went into labor. The baby's heart rates are abnormal so they're doing a c-section. I'm sorry Dyson." Kenzi said looking over at him. He ran his hands over his face and looked down at Kenzi for the first time.

"Damn, are you ok?" Dyson asked noticing the bruise across her chest and the way she was holding the back of her head.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Brooke knocked the shit out of me with the bed. Should have warned me about fairy strength." Kenzi smiled. Hale came around and moved her hand looking at her head.

"Kenz, damn." Hale said pressing her hand back to her head.

"I'm good, I'm fine. Just worried." Kenzi said sitting down in a nearby chair. Dyson sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Me too." He said squeezing it.

Everyone was quiet; no one had said anything in at least thirty minutes. They were sitting in a row, Dyson, Kenzi, and Hale. Kenzi's hand wrapped around Dyson's, holding it in a tight grip. Everyone was somewhat calm but that changed when Lauren came through the door, bloody, with a serious look on her face. Dyson stood and pulled Kenzi with him. He wasn't letting go of her hand, so she went along.

"Dyson." Lauren sighed and met his eyes.

"The babies were under a lot of stress, both heart rates were severely abnormal. We got them out, now, Elysia is doing good, all her vitals are good, she is having trouble regulating her body temperature though, so we have her in the incubator." Lauren said. Dyson hand tightened around Kenzi's as she started talking again. She thought he might break it, but she didn't make any motion to move away.

"The boy is alive, but not doing well. The drugs and stress took their toll on him. He has a tear in his abdominal wall, and he's having trouble breathing on his own. Nancy needs to take him to her clinic to perform the necessary surgery to correct the tear. She'll have an ambulance come over to take him and everything will be safe, but Dyson you need to know, there's a chance he won't make it." Lauren said slowly. Kenzi's heart clenched in her chest as she looked up at Dyson, he wasn't speaking, just staring ahead.

"Do what you need to do, keep him alive." Dyson said quickly. He let go of Kenzi's hand and moved away quickly, Kenzi knew what was coming, Dyson was pissed. He paced the room quickly and then stopped and let out a heart wrenching growl before he reared back and slammed his fist into the brick wall. It didn't crack, didn't even give way as he pulled back and did it again. Kenzi saw blood spot the wall and she shook her head slowly. Hale was standing back watching his friend; they both knew Dyson needed to get that out. He was not big on showing emotion, anytime he chose to let it out rather than hold it in was a good day. Kenzi watched as he slammed his fist into the wall once more, then he turned and leaned back against the bloody wall and slid down it, coming to a heap on the floor. There were no tears, but a clear sadness. Kenzi shared a look with Hale as she slowly walked toward Dyson. She kneeled down in front of him and let her hands fall onto his knees.

"Hey." She whispered. His eyes were focused on a point on the floor, not shifting at all. Kenzi shifted and sat down next to him, putting her back against the wall as well. She lifted his uninjured hand in hers and lifted it to her mouth, kissing over the knuckles.

"He's your son Dyson. Just remember that, he's a fighter." Kenzi said laying their intertwined hands on her leg.

"How do you know? He's just a baby." Dyson spoke.

"I was just a human baby, I survived. He's a little Fae boy, with a tough as nails daddy." Kenzi said looking over at him. Dyson's eyes came up and met hers, "Thank you." He said.

"Of course." She smiled. Dyson stood slowly and pulled her up with him as the doors opened and one of the incubators came rolling out the doors.

"Daddy, would you like to see your son?" Nancy asked. Dyson didn't move, it was clear he was still in the 'I can't believe this is happening to me' phase. Kenzi moved quickly, pulling him over to the incubator. Kenzi knew babies had a lot better chance if someone was there to talk to them, support them. She leaned over and smiled into the clear container. He was so tiny and pale, but he already looked so much like Dyson.

"Hey little man." Kenzi said, "This is your daddy, and I'm aunt Kenzi." She said smiling.

"He's so small." Dyson said looking down at him.

"Yeah, he's about three pounds; your girl is five pounds." Nancy said. Dyson put his hand on top of the incubator and frowned.

"You'll be ok buddy." Dyson said. Kenzi smiled and they stepped back as Nancy wheeled him away. Right as she headed back to ask if Dyson would like to ride along, The Ash came storming in.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Dyson. Lauren came out of the lab after cleaning up some and approached The Ash talking to him in hushed whispers. He held his hand up in her face about halfway through and turned to Hale and Dyson.

"I hope the two of you understand how much I don't care about what is going on here. The two of you have a job to do. So do it." The Ash said. Kenzi stepped forward ready to rip into him, but Dyson caught her arm.

"Yes Sir." Hale said nodding. The Ash glared and left quickly. Kenzi turned to Dyson.

"You can't just leave." She said.

"I have to; it's not that easy, I can't just say no. This is top priority, but if we don't follow his orders, I won't be able to be here for them because he'll slap us in jail." Dyson said. Kenzi nodded, understanding the sooner they found the girl, the more Dyson could be here for his children.

"We're going to take Elysia as well, just to monitor her better. Dyson, will you be coming?" Nancy asked. He shook his head slowly, so Kenzi once again stepped up.

"I'll come." She said. Everyone seemed to look at her except for Nancy, seeing as she was Dyson's human that was understandable.

"Are you sure?" Dyson asked. Kenzi nodded quickly.

"Of course I am." She smiled. His arms were around her in an instant, she was kind of shocked at first at the display of emotion and affection but she accepted it.

"Thank you Kenzi." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"No problemo." She smiled. He chuckled and then followed Hale quickly out the door. Kenzi smiled to Lauren and then followed behind Nancy as they moved Elysia into the ambulance as well. She got into her car and followed behind the ambulance as it drove off. She had no intention of leaving the little ones until they were perfectly healthy, and maybe not even then. Kenzi became attached easily, and the little guy with all his issues was really growing on her.

They pulled up in the back parking lot of a rather large building that closely resembled a hospital. Kenzi slid out and Nancy turned to her.

"Would you go on up to the second floor and let the attendant know we're coming up, I called ahead but I want to make sure she's ready." Nancy said. Kenzi nodded and hurried into the building hitting the elevator button for the second floor.

"Nancy is on her way up." Kenzi said to the first lady she saw. The lady nodded and stood up from her seat motioning for Kenzi to follow. They walked down through the hallway and then they approached a set of wooden double doors, the lady made sure to show Kenzi the code and Kenzi made a mental note of it, she'd probably end up writing it on her hand anyway. They pushed through the doors and Kenzi noticed this area was the NICU, Kenzi pursed her lips, she could not remember this place, but she knew she had been in a place like this when she was an infant. The lady led her to an empty room. Along the wall was a couch and two chairs, a window was nestled close to the door showing the hallways clearly, and on the side of the wall outside the room was the title NICU Room 2. This place closely resembled a hospital and Kenzi wondered if this was a Fae hospital, did they even have those?

"Have a seat here, Dr. French will be with you in a moment." The nurse said. Kenzi nodded and sat down in one of the empty chairs, crossing her legs and tapping her feet. She pulled her phone out as it vibrated in her pocket, it was Bo.

"Hello." Kenzi said pressing it to her ear.

"Hey there, how you doing?" Bo asked.

"I'm good, fine." Kenzi said. She honestly felt like crying, she didn't want the little guy to die, he didn't even have a name yet.

"Kenz, I know Dyson is really appreciating what you're doing. It is great of you." Bo said. Kenzi smiled.

"I want to do this Bo; you know we're all like a big family. You, me, Trick, Dyson, Hale, and Lauren, and now the babies. We're all they have family wise, so I'd like to be there for them." Kenzi said.

"I'm happy you feel that way. Lauren called me, she's coming here to change and then we're going to come over there. Keep your head up Kenz." Bo said.

"Of course." Kenzi said. She hung up and returned the phone to her pocket.

Kenzi jumped slightly when the door popped open and a male doctor walked in. She did not recognize him but she smiled and nodded to him.

"Hello Kenzi, I'm Dr. French, I'll be performing the surgery on the boy. Just want to update you. We're going to bring Elysia in here, she is doing well, her body temperature is a little up and down, but a few days in the incubator and she should be good. The boy is as you know going into surgery in about an hour for the tear, we have inserted a breathing tube in order to help him along. Both babies will be brought in here, in a few minutes until time for surgery. Elysia will remain in here with you. So, do you have any questions?" He asked looking up from the paper.

"What is his chance of survival?" she asked slowly. The doctor sighed.

"Surgery on infants is always in the air, I do what I'm supposed to do, the rest is up to the body." He said. Kenzi nodded and he opened the door as two nurses rolled in the incubators. All Kenzi could do was watch while they hooked various machines up, plugged things in, checked monitors. They were done in a matter of minutes and moving from the room.

"We will be back in just about an hour to grab him up." The doctor nodded. Kenzi nodded to him and he left closing the door behind him. She sat there for a moment, looking over the clear containers. Elysia was gorgeous already, head full of reddish-brown hair like her dad, lightly tanned skin, but the poor little man was just pale looking, and sickly with his black hair sticking out in different directions. Kenzi noticed movement from Elysia and she jumped up and walked over. Her eyes were opening slowly and she began squirming.

"Hello there pretty girl." Kenzi smiled down at her. Kenzi wanted to gasp when her eyes fully opened, they were identical to Dyson's.

"Oh look at you. You look like your daddy." Kenzi said running her hand down the side of the container. Elysia cooed softly, making small noises. Kenzi chuckled and smiled as she felt tears come to her eyes. She was crying, she couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"You're going to be fine aren't you? So pretty, we're going to help your brother ok? We're going to give him some of our strength. Because he needs to be just as healthy as you Ellie." Kenzi smiled. She had given her a nickname, Ellie, it suited her. She was so lively and noisy as she moved about in her little box. Kenzi pressed a kiss to her hand and pressed it to the box as she turned to face the boy.

"Hey little guy. How you doing?" Kenzi asked softly as she leaned down, peering into the container.

"You're going to be ok little man, don't you worry. I'm sorry you don't have a name yet, your daddy is a little busy, or he'd be here with you two, I'm sure when he gets here he'll give you a name. So since you don't have a name I'll just call you DJ." she chuckled as Ellie cooed.

"Like that Ellie?" Kenzi asked.

"It stands for Dyson Junior. Little DJ." Kenzi said smiling. She lifted her phone from her pocket and began to snap pictures, taking some from every angle of both babies. She leaned back and attached the pictures to a message, under each picture she captioned which baby it was, DJ or Ellie. She sent each of her friends the message, to Trick, Dyson, Hale, Bo, and Lauren. She received a message from Bo and Lauren.

BO: Awww, so gorgeous.

LAUREN: She looks so much like Dyson. Poor little guy.

Dyson was next.

DYSON: DJ?

Kenzi chuckled to herself and typed quickly.

KENZI: Dyson Junior

DYSON: Good one.

Kenzi chuckled and slid her phone back in her pocket. She stepped out of the room and walked to the nearest nurse's station.

"Is there a gift shop?" Kenzi asked. The woman nodded quickly and pointed her to the end of the hall. Kenzi nodded and quickly walked to the gift shop. She looked around for only a moment before she found a book that she liked; she bought it and took it back to the room, sitting down in the chair she began to read the story to the babies. The words flowed from her mouth as she leaned over the book and read loudly so that both babies could hear. She had barely gotten halfway through it when the doctor peeked through the door.

"Hello, we're ready to take him." he said.

"Can I have a minute?" Kenzi asked. The doctor nodded and stepped outside. Kenzi put the book down and pressed her hands back to his container.

"Ok DJ, they're going to fix you up now, you hang in there little man, I'll be right here when you get back. You be strong in there." Kenzi smiled as tears returned to her eyes, she kissed her hand again and pressed it to the box.

"I love you little man." She smiled. She didn't understand at first why she felt so strongly for these babies, but she loved them, both of them, they reminded her so much of the situation she had been in as a baby, and she was fighting and cheering for them harder than anyone knew. She nodded to the doctor, he stepped back in the room and a nurse followed, she quickly unhooked the machines and wheeled him away.

"As soon as he's out, I want to know." Kenzi said. The doctor nodded and left. Kenzi pulled out her phone to call Dyson. She was doing something she hadn't done in a long time, she was praying for DJ, praying hard.


	7. Lil Momma

**This is the link for the necklace Dyson gives Kenzi: http:/gryphonsmoondotcom/cat/jewelry/necklaces/moonstone-necklacedotjpg**

**Where it says dot make sure you put . not the actual word. **

**Chapter 7**

Nearly an hour later Bo, Lauren and Trick showed up. Kenzi was relieved to see them; she had been reading the same story to Ellie the whole time. She smiled as she opened the door and was immediately bombarded with hugs.

"Hey guys." Kenzi said smiling. She moved to the side as they came into the room.

"Hey there, how are they?" Lauren asked. Kenzi moved over to Elysia and smiled down at her. She was wide awake and looking around.

"She's doing great, she's so active, and she looks just like Dyson." Kenzi said smiling. They all moved around the incubator and smiled down at her.

"God, she does, just like him, you know except for the beard and hairiness." Bo said smiling. They all chuckled and began chatting. Kenzi was glad her friends where here, she needed some support.

Dyson approached the door to the NICU room and looked in through the window. He smiled, Kenzi was laying on the couch, propped up on one elbow reading out loud to the babies. He looked to the incubators and smiled, Elysia was squirming around, looking perfectly healthy, the little guy was gaining some color and not looking so pale and sickly anymore. Dyson played with the necklace in his pocket, it was older than him, way older, had been given to his mother by her mother, and so one. She had given it to Dyson before she died in hopes that he'd find someone special to give it to. He would give it to Kenzi, it would serve as his mark, instead of biting her or branding her, the necklace would suffice. He didn't know if he was quite ready for fatherhood, but he knew Kenzi was going to be there to support him, and with her help, he could do it.

Kenzi put the book down as the door opened and Dyson came into the room. A smile spread across her face.

"How'd the hunt go?" Kenzi asked, pushing up off the couch.

"Good, we know where Victor is, now it's just about surveillance, finding out if the girl is with him or if he took her off somewhere else." Dyson said stepping over to DJ's container.

"How's he doing?" Dyson asked Kenzi as she stepped up next to him.

"Better, the doctor said he made it through the surgery fine, the tear has been repaired. His breathing is still in the air, the doctor said his lungs are trying to work on their own and he has high hopes for them." Kenzi said nodding along with her words.

"And Elysia?" Dyson asked.

"Oh, she's great. All happy and pink." Kenzi smiled and stepped over to her little box. She put her hands on it and leaned down making small faces at Ellie. Dyson watched her and could not help but chuckled.

"Hello Ellie girl. So pretty." Kenzi said continuing to make faces.

"Ellie?" Dyson asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I've just been calling her that." Kenzi explained.

"My dad called my mother Ellie." Dyson smirked and slid his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry, I can stop." Kenzi said.

"No, no, it's fine, I like it." He said. Kenzi smiled and nodded.

"Well you still have to name little DJ." Kenzi said looking over at him.

"Tomorrow. Right now, I'm just tired." Dyson smiled.

"Yeah me to, I guess I'll go then." Kenzi said lifting her bag and sliding the books into it.

"You can stay if you want." Dyson said. Kenzi lit up, she wanted to stay with the babies, wanted to be with them.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"Hell no, you've been more like a mother to them then their own mom was." Dyson said smiling. Kenzi laughed and shook her head.

"More like an auntie Kenzi, I'm no momma." She chuckled.

"Well here, you take the couch and I'll get the chair." He said.

"Dyson shut up and get on the couch with me, we can both fit, it's not like we haven't done it before." Kenzi said smiling. Dyson nodded and laid down on the couch, Kenzi came over and slid down next to him. They didn't touch or cuddle, just laid next to each other. After a few minutes Ellie stopped cooing and fell off to sleep, as soon as she fell asleep, Kenzi was right behind her. Dyson was last to sleep, listening for any foreign sounds, smelling for anything unusual. After detecting nothing, he drifted off to sleep as well.

Kenzi woke up the next morning to soft crying. She moved slightly and felt Dyson behind her, his arms linked tightly around her waist holding her against him. She smiled and moved his hands and eased off the couch so she didn't wake him. She tiptoed over to the source of the crying; Ellie's little fists were balled up, her eyes closed tight as she bawled. Kenzi smiled into the container and put her hand on it.

"Hey, hey, shhh, it's ok sweetie, Kenzi's here, I'm right here Ellie." Kenzi said gently. Ellie's crying stopped immediately as her eyes flipped up to Kenzi. She smiled up at Kenzi and began making small noises.

"There we go, yeah, pretty girl." Kenzi said smiling down.

"She likes you." Dyson said. Kenzi turned on her heel and smiled. Dyson was sitting up rubbing over his face.

"Yeah, she does." Kenzi said smiling. After Ellie quieted down Kenzi moved to little DJ.

"Hey there little man, how are you feeling this morning." She said. His eyes were fluttering gently but not opening. Kenzi frowned but kept talking.

"Looking better, getting that nice rosy color like sissy. I wonder if you have your daddy's eyes. You want to open them and let me see?" Kenzi asked quietly. He wiggled slightly and his eyes continued to flutter. Kenzi frowned and bit her bottom lip.

"He'll get there." Dyson said coming up behind her.

"Yeah." Kenzi said. Dyson's hand came up and he lifted something over her head and pulled it around her neck. Kenzi jumped at first, not expecting it, but she stilled when she realized it was a necklace. She lifted her hand up and pressed the cold necklace to her neck as Dyson clipped it.

"What is this?" she asked turning around to face him.

"It is a family heirloom, I'm giving it to you to serve as my mark. Everyone believes you are mine, which entitles you to anything pertaining to me. Including the children, it is very special to my family." Dyson said. Kenzi smiled and looked into the window, the reflection off the window showed the necklace perfectly. Kenzi's breath caught in her throat, it was gorgeous. Regular chain link until it got to the dip two crescent moons on either side, highlighted by Celtic knots on both sides of each and surrounded by all this in the middle was a polished flat blue diamond. Kenzi smiled and looked at it from all angles.

"Oh Dyson, this is gorgeous. I can't accept this, it is too important. You should give it to someone who is truly important." She said beginning to take it off. He captured her hands in his.

"What are you if you are not truly important to me?" He asked frowning.

"You know what I mean Dyson, like your wife, or girlfriend." She said.

"Kenzi, I can honestly say that I would much rather have my close friend have this than another woman who might run off with it." Dyson said. Kenzi smiled and nodded.

"Fine, I'll wear it." She said.

"Good." He said. A knock at the door brought them out of their musings.

"Hi, how is everyone this morning?" Dr. French asked coming in with two nurses. The nurses separated and began checking out the twins.

"Good." Dyson said nodding.

"Wonderful." The doctor smiled and looked over at the nurses who were nodding after checking each machine and scribbling down on a sheet of paper. Once they were done they shuffled out handing their papers to the doctor. He nodded reading over the sheets.

"Elysia is looking really great, we should be able to transfer her to a crib later today. Little man's vitals are looking much better. A nurse will come get him in just a minute to take him to the NICU lab to check the stitches, and his breathing." The doctor said. Dyson and Kenzi nodded along.

"And if his breathing is coming along?" Dyson asked.

"We'll be able to take out the tube, and he'll be like his sister, in here for a few days, making sure his body temp is regulating itself, things like that, after all that gets regular, he'll move to a crib for a few days and nights and if that goes well, he'll be going home." The doctor said. Kenzi smiled widely, feeling all giddy inside. She was so happy they were doing well.

"Great." Kenzi said smiling.

"Ok, I'm going to give the nurse the go ahead to come get him." He said. Kenzi and Dyson nodded as Dyson's phone began to buzz.

"Shit." He said pulling it out. It was Hale.

"Coming." Dyson said pressing the phone to his ear. He closed it and frowned to Kenzi.

"Got to go again?" she asked smiling.

"Yep. Sorry." He frowned.

"It's fine." She nodded. Dyson hugged her quickly and moved over to stand in between the incubators, he put his hand on each one.

"I'll be back soon. Be good for Aunt Kenzi." He smiled and hurried out the door. Kenzi chuckled and sat down.

"Looks like it's just you guys and me again." She smiled.

Two hours later a nurse returned DJ back to the room.

"How is he?" Kenzi asked noticing no tube in his throat.

"He is doing much much better. His breathing is much better; he is doing it on his own now. The stitches are perfect, no signs of further tearing or infection. His body temp is still a little off so we're going to keep him in here, but he is a strong little guy, you should be proud." She said to Kenzi. Kenzi laughed and felt tears roll down her cheeks, she was so happy he was going to make it.

"Are you ok?" the nurse asked.

"Oh yeah, yes, sorry, just happy." Kenzi said.

"Ah, ok. We are going to move you guys to NICU Room 1, it is a lot larger, I'm sure you and Dyson will be a lot more comfortable in there, it has a bed, and a crib." She smiled. Kenzi chuckled and didn't bother correcting the girl that she and Dyson were not together.

"When?" Kenzi asked.

"Right now if you're ready." The nurse smiled. Kenzi nodded and followed her out the door; she led her right around the corner and pushed open the door to Room 1. Kenzi smiled, this room was a lot larger, and nicer. A bed was nestled against the wall in the corner, a crib against the opposite wall, two eating tables, a large table at the foot of the bed, and a rocking chair positioned close to the crib, there was a bathroom in here to which Kenzi was thankful for. She opened the door to the bathroom and saw a shower and she swooned.

"Thank god." She smiled.

"Like it?" the nurse asked.

"Very much." Kenzi nodded.

"Good, have a seat right here and we'll bring everything in." the nurse said motioning to the rocking chair. Kenzi nodded and sat down as the nurse left the room. A few moments later she and another nurse pushed in DJ in his incubator with his machines and hooked everything back up, they left again. The other nurse returned with Kenzi's books and her bag and sat them down on the bed, and then the original nurse came back in carrying a small bundle in her arms. Kenzi beamed, as the nurse came over to her.

"Here we go." The nurse smiled moving to hand her to Kenzi.

"Oh no, I don't know anything about babies." Kenzi said shaking her head. The other nurse smiled and came over lifting Kenzi's arms and positioning them correctly. The nurse holding Ellie leaned down and placed her in Kenzi's open arms. Kenzi's heart raced as she cradled the small baby girl.

"Don't worry dear, we will teach you everything you need to know." The nurse said smiling.

"You have children?" Kenzi asked.

"Five." The youngest looking one said smiling. She didn't look any older than Kenzi but Kenzi knew looks were very deceiving in the Fae world. Ellie cooed in Kenzi's arms and wiggled. Kenzi looked down as Ellie opened her eyes wide and smiled.

"Hey there pretty girl." Kenzi said smiling. Ellie just stared up at Kenzi, her eyes the exact match to Dyson's.

"Ellie, Ellie." Kenzi said her name bouncing her slightly.

"She really likes you." The younger nurse said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Kenzi said smiling.

"Alright, you ready to learn?" The original nurse asked stepping forward. Kenzi was a little hesitant, not knowing if she should be the one learning or if it should be Dyson, but she figured she could teach Dyson.

"Yeah." Kenzi nodded and stood from the chair easily, being extremely careful with Ellie.

"First though, will you grab my phone and take a picture?" she asked. The nurse nodded and grabbed up Kenzi's phone quickly snapping a picture.

"Please hold it up to me?" Kenzi asked. Then she did something she didn't think she knew how to do. She transferred Ellie to one arm and rocked her gently while grabbing her phone and shooting off the picture to everyone. She didn't realize she had done it until she placed her phone back down and moved Ellie back to both arms, and then she looked up wide eyed to the nurses.

"You will learn very quickly that some things are just instinct." The younger nurse said smiling. Kenzi chuckled and nodded, huh, maybe she had a little mom in her after all.


	8. Housewife

**Chapter 8**

After another two hours, Kenzi had it down pat. How to hold her, how to feed her, how to change her, how to make the bottles of formula, how to swaddle her in her blanket, how to pick her up, how to put her down, how to pass her off to someone and take her back, she knew practically everything there was about being the caregiver. The nurse was right; a lot of things had been instinctual and naturally easy.

A knock sounded on the door as Kenzi gently rocked a sleeping Ellie in her arms.

"Come in." she called. The door slid open.

"Hey Kenzi, you have some visitors." The nurse said. Kenzi waved for her to let them in. A few moments later Bo, Trick, and Lauren filed into the room.

"Hey guys." Kenzi said smiling.

"Look at you playing momma." Bo said smiling.

"No, just really loving auntie Kenz." She corrected. Bo chuckled as Kenzi stood from the chair.

"Want to hold her?" Kenzi asked.

"I'd love to." Bo smiled. Kenzi nodded and passed her easily to Bo. She found herself watching Bo's every move, making sure she was holding her the right way.

"So, how is everything with little man?" Lauren asked moving over to DJ's box.

"Wonderful, he is breathing on his own, the stitches are perfect, no signs of infection. His body temp is still a little unregulated so they are keeping him in there to monitor him further." Kenzi said moving over to him.

"But little DJ is strong like his daddy, he's going to be just fine. Right buddy?" Kenzi said smiling into the container, he hadn't woken up yet but Kenzi was waiting patiently for him to open his eyes. When she looked up everyone was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"Someone is definitely attached." Trick said.

"Of course I am. How could I not be? Look at those faces." Kenzi smiled.

"Ok, let me get her." Trick said. Bo smiled and passed Ellie to Trick.

"Hello there little one." He said smiling in her face. Kenzi watched each person take turns holding her and speaking softly to her, and then they each took turns coming over to DJ and speaking to him.

"We're going to run and grab some lunch, do you want anything?" Bo asked as she passed Ellie back to Kenzi.

"Yeah, you know what I like, oh, and will you grab some children's book while you are out?" Kenzi asked.

"Books?" Trick asked.

"Yeah, I've been reading to them. They like it." Kenzi said. They all nodded and smiled knowing perfectly well Kenzi was becoming very attached to the babies.

"Ok, we'll be back soon." Bo said. Kenzi nodded and walked around the room with Ellie in her arms as they left. After a few minutes she moved to the crib and eased Ellie down into it, nestling her into the pillow the kept her head up. She moved away slowly and went to DJ.

"Hey little man." She smiled down.

"You want to open up those eyes for Auntie Kenzi. I won't tell, I promise." Kenzi said softly. His eyes began to flutter and Kenzi's stomach did a flip.

"There we go sweet boy, you can do it." Kenzi kept talking to him and his eyes peeked open a little.

"Hey, good job, come on little man." She smiled as his eyes opened a little more.

"That's it, you can do it DJ, Auntie Kenzi is right here." She said, her heart clenching tightly in her chest. His eyes slid all the way open and they too were an exact match to Dyson's.

"Look at you. Hi little man, hi." Kenzi spoke softly to him. He moved his head a little and looked around as much as he could, but his eyes kept coming back to Kenzi's.

"Yeah, that's right. You're doing so great. Your daddy and Auntie Kenzi are so proud of you." She said gently. The door opened and Kenzi spun around. Dyson and Hale stood there. Kenzi could not help the squeal that flew through her as she threw herself into Dyson's arms. Today had been an amazing day, the babies were doing amazing.

"Well hello to you to." Dyson chuckled putting her back on her feet.

"Dyson, oh my god, everything is wonderful. Ellie is out of the incubator, DJ is breathing on his own, no infection, stitches are perfect, and he just opened his eyes!" Kenzi squealed more.

"Come on." She both his and Hale's hands and drug them over to DJ's container, where he was looking around wide eyed.

"Look DJ, it's your daddy and Uncle Hale." Kenzi said gently. Dyson smiled broadly and looked down at the little boy. Kenzi left the pair as Dyson began to speak to him and she went to Ellie, gently lifting her back in her arms.

"Come, sit down." Kenzi motioned for him to sit in the rocking chair.

"Lil momma definitely suits you." Hale said. Kenzi just laughed and moved closer to Dyson. She wondered secretly why she didn't bother correcting Hale, but let it go.

"Ok here we go Ellie." Kenzi said. Ellie's eyes slid open and she looked up at Kenzi.

"Ellie, this is your daddy." Kenzi smiled and placed the girl in Dyson's arms. Dyson beamed as her warm body connected with his, his hear swelling in his chest. Ellie looked up at Dyson and a small smile spread across her little face.

"Ah, she likes you." Kenzi smiled sitting on the edge of the rocking chair.

"Hey there pretty girl. Look at you." Dyson whispered gentle words to her.

"Kenzi, you're pretty amazing." Hale said smiling as he looked down at DJ.

"I know." Kenzi smiled. They all chuckled and Dyson's eyes stayed focused on Ellie.

"So did you guys catch a break?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah, lunch break, wanted to come by here and see them after I got your text." He said. Hale checked his watch.

"Yeah, we got to go if we're going to get back in time." Hale said. Dyson nodded and leaned down pressing a kiss to Ellie's forehead before passing her back to Kenzi.

"Have fun." Kenzi smiled. Dyson paused before he walked out the door and turned around quickly placing a kiss on Kenzi's forehead as well. She smirked as he left quickly. Dyson was definitely going to need help with the babies, that much was fact.

Kenzi had not been able to put down Ellie until about two hours after Dyson and Hale had left and only then because Bo, Trick, and Lauren had shown up. Bo and Lauren had chatted with Kenzi and given her a nice juicy hamburger, after holding Ellie again they had left quietly at Trick's insistence that he needed to talk to Kenzi. Kenzi had been only slightly concerned as she took Ellie into her arms pressing the bottle into her mouth. Kenzi sat down in the rocking chair and crossed her legs putting her knee under Ellie's bottom and rocking her gently as she drank the formula.

"What's up Trickster?" she asked smiling. He took a seat on the bed and watched Kenzi with a smile on his face.

"You look good with a baby Kenzi." Trick said. Kenzi smiled, she would have normally snorted and shook her head, but she loved these babies now, just like her own.

"What makes you say that?" Kenzi asked sitting the bottle on the table noticing Ellie was done. She held Ellie in one hand and slung a burping cloth over her shoulder, lifting Ellie carefully she leaned her against her shoulder and patted her back gently.

"Well I only say this because the babies will be out of here soon and Dyson, bless his soul, won't know how to do any of this, let alone be able to do it by himself with his work schedule. My point is, he could use some help Kenzi. He could use your help, the babies love you, that is clear, and Dyson of course cares deeply for you. You're the perfect fit." Trick said gesturing to her as she held Ellie over her shoulder until a soft burp came from her stomach.

"There we go pretty girl." Kenzi smiled and moved her back into her arms.

"Want some more?" She asked lifting the bottle back to her lips. Ellie took it into her mouth greedily.

"So what, you want me to like move in with Dyson and help with the babies?" Kenzi asked, her eyes staying on Ellie as she drank. She had to admit she didn't mind the idea, she loved these babies and she cared for Dyson, but move in with Dyson, she didn't know if that would work out so well.

"Dyson lives in a crappy loft; we'd never be able to share that space." Kenzi said putting the bottle back down as Ellie finished it off; she lifted her back up to her shoulder and began to pat her back again. Trick chuckled.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you yet. Dyson owns a house on the outskirts of town about ten minutes from the city. He has just always preferred to live here close to everything." Trick said. Kenzi was just a little shocked, she never knew Dyson owned a house, always thought he just had his loft and that was all. Kenzi had known Dyson had a substantial amount of money, he had just never spent much of it. Preferring to live low key.

"A house?" Kenzi asked feeling Ellie burp. She brought her back down and smiled down into her gorgeous eyes.

"Daddy has a house, so you don't have to live in a crappy loft." Kenzi said in a baby voice. Ellie smiled at her as Kenzi made a face.

"Yes, he has a house. Four bedroom, four bathroom, kitchen, living room, dining room, all that good stuff." Trick said. Kenzi smiled and uncrossed her legs holding Ellie against her chest as she rocked her gently.

"And Dyson is ok with this?" Kenzi asked. She was seriously thinking about it. The only reason Lauren had given up her swanky apartment and moved in with them was so that Bo wouldn't have to leave Kenzi alone. If Kenzi moved in with Dyson then Bo and Lauren could move into a better place and have some alone time that they needed and wanted. Plus the house was four bedroom, which mean Dyson, Kenzi, and the babies could each have their own room so that Kenzi would not have to sleep with him.

"Do you honestly think that if Dyson were not thinking of asking you himself he would have given you that?" Trick asked pointing to the necklace. Kenzi's hand came up instinctively as she fingered the necklace.

"He said it was an heirloom." Kenzi repeated some of Dyson's words.

"It was, his grandmother gave it to his mother and his mother gave it to him. That necklace is older than me." Trick said smiling.

"Damn." Kenzi said with a smirk. She noticed Ellie had gone to sleep in her arms so she stood and slipped her into the crib easily.

"You'd make a wonderful mother Kenzi." Trick said coming up beside her as she moved to DJ's container.

"I'm not trying to be a mother Trick." Kenzi said.

"No? It sure does appear that way. What I mean is, I know your intentions were not to come in and take over as momma but you are doing everything a mother would do. Kenzi I understand, you've been there, you grew up without a family, so for you it is instinctual to be nurturing toward motherless children. So keep calling yourself Aunt Kenzi if it makes you feel better, but like it or not, to these babies, you're their mom." Trick said. Kenzi's smile had dropped, he was right, everything he was saying was true. Kenzi may not be able to admit it, but these babies thought of her as their mother. She should have known the moment Ellie stopped crying for her.

"Alright Trick you've made your point. But know this, I'm not about to become some little housewife. I have full intentions of remaining single and continuing to party on occasion." Kenzi said. Trick chuckled and nodded.

"That's all I'm asking for." He said. A knock at the door brought their head around to see the familiar nurse.

"Hey Kenzi, I came to check on Ellie's temp and take little man to feed him." she said. Kenzi nodded as Trick hugged her quickly.

"See you later." He said. Kenzi nodded and he left.

"I'm going to get a shower. Will she be ok while I do?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh yeah, she'll be fine." The nurse smiled. Kenzi nodded and leaned over to see DJ.

"Eat a bunch little man." She said and then she went into the bathroom. She was hoping by tomorrow morning DJ would be out of the incubator as well.

Later that night Dyson walked through to door to the NICU room to see what was quickly becoming his favorite site. Kenzi holding one of his children, it just looked good, natural.

"Welcome back daddy." Kenzi smiled up to him. Ellie's little mouth opened wide and she cried out, the lungs on her were something else.

"Oh, I think someone smells her daddy." Kenzi smiled.

"Smells me?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah, the nurse informed me that babies have an acute sense of smell, that's how they recognize who their parents are. Here, take her." Kenzi smiled and slid Ellie into Dyson's arms. Ellie's cries ceased quickly as her small hand wrapped around Dyson's finger.

"See, she's a daddy's girl." Kenzi said smiling. Dyson chuckled and relished in the feeling of his daughter in his arms. She was small and warm and very comfortable because she quickly fell asleep.

"Aw, how sweet." Kenzi smiled down at her. Dyson looked up and saw the necklace around Kenzi's neck and figured now was as good a time as any to ask her about moving in.

"Can we talk about something?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. Here let me show you how to put her down." Kenzi walked with Dyson to the crib and instructed him as he gently eased Ellie onto the mattress. They each took a seat on the bed and Dyson looked over at her hoping she took this well, because he sure as hell was going to need her help.

"Kenzi I uh, look, I'm going to need some help with them. I know you know that. So um-" he trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Trick talked to me earlier, told me about the house and how you would need help with them. I'm willing to move in and help you out, as long as you don't think I'm going to become some kind of housewife." Kenzi said smiling. Dyson chuckled feeling relieved that Trick had taken the reins on this one.

"Trust me, I do not expect a housewife. You wouldn't be Kenzi if you were a housewife." he smiled looking over her slender body.

"Good, so we're moving in together and taking care of children together, but we're neither married, nor dating. These kids are going to be messed up for life." Kenzi laughed. Dyson laughed louder and shook his head.

"With parents like us, who wouldn't be messed up?" Dyson asked. They both sat together and laughed for hours, joking and talking about everything under the sun. From how Dyson met Brooke, to how he thought Kenzi was an amazing person for stepping up the way she did. After a few more minutes they ended up lying down on the bed. Kenzi felt comfortable in Dyson's arms. He wrapped them around her and pulled her back against his chest as she fell asleep. To them it wasn't sexual, it was just comfortable, the most comfortable way for them to sleep.


	9. Love Locked Down

**Just so you know, DJ's name came from Sons of Anarchy because I love love love that show as well and it is also what I want to name my son. So if you don't like it I'm sorry lol.**

**Here is the link for what Dyson's house looks like. Once again substitute dot for .**

**http:/imagedotshutterstockdotcom/display_pic_with_logo/284305/284305,1267174103,2/stock-photo-one-story-stucco-residential-home-with-a-red-clay-tile-roof-and-side-garage-47737135dotjpg**

**Chapter 9**

Kenzi's eyes slid open to see Dyson standing in the middle of the room bouncing Ellie in his arms gently and making smiley faces at her. Kenzi smiled and watched him for a few more minutes before sitting up, Ellie was a good baby, and she slept all through the night which was a miracle to Kenzi, because she enjoyed her sleep.

"Morning." Dyson said.

"Morning." Kenzi said stretching her arms over her head as she sat up. She walked over to Dyson and peered down at Ellie.

"Morning baby girl, thank you for letting me sleep all night." she said poking her nose gently.

"I went ahead and changed and fed her." Dyson said. Kenzi looked up at him, slightly shocked.

"You know how to do all that?" she asked.

"I've been around a few babies in my many years of life." He said. Kenzi chuckled and nodded.

"So, come on Dyson, you have to name DJ. Poor thing, everyone is just calling him little man." Kenzi said. Dyson sighed and smirked handing Ellie gently off to Kenzi.

"Fine, let me think." He said. Kenzi nodded and closed her mouth as she looked down to Ellie and made faces.

"Ellie El." Kenzi said gently.

"Shit I don't know Kenz." Dyson said. Kenzi sighed and decided to help out.

"Was your father important to you?" Kenzi asked.

"Not really." Dyson said.

"Who is a man in your life that was important to you?" Kenzi asked bouncing Ellie a little. The doctor knocking on the door brought them out of their thinking.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." They both said.

"So is the little man ready to get out of here?" The doctor asked.

"You tell us doc." Dyson said.

"I'm going to take him with me, check him out and we will have your answer in a few minutes." He said. Kenzi and Dyson nodded as the doctor opened the incubator and carefully lifted DJ out and took him out of the room. Kenzi smiled down to Ellie.

"Brother is going to be back soon, he might be joining you in the crib. How excited are you Ellie?" Kenzi smiled. Ellie made some gurgling noises and Kenzi smiled up to Dyson, he appeared deep in though.

"What you thinking about?" Kenzi asked.

"Important people in my life." He said smiling. Kenzi nodded and looked up at the clock, he wouldn't have to leave for another half an hour so Kenzi was hoping they brought little DJ back before he had to go, she carefully laid Ellie back in her crib and turned to Dyson.

"Hey, before I get too distracted here." Dyson reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, he unfolded it and pulled out the key resting inside.

"This is the key to the house, and these are the instructions, and this number on the bottom is to the security system. Just punch that in when you go inside. The house is furnished but there's no food or baby stuff, like cribs, blankets, toys, diaper, all that stuff. So here, take my card and buy whatever the house needs. I haven't been there in nearly a year but there is a maid service that comes weekly and keeps it clean." Dyson said handing her the paper, key, and his card. Kenzi smirked, she felt like he was her sugar daddy, giving her access to his money.

"My pin code for the card is the same as the security code for the house. Just buy whatever you need. Also the bedrooms are furnished so just pick a room you like and get whatever you need for it. Like girl stuff, just anything you need. Oh and here." Dyson dug around in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Kenzi was about to laugh, she had never been given access to as much money as Dyson had. She watched as he scribbled down another number onto the paper.

"This phone number is a friend of mine. Call him when you get ready to move stuff for the baby rooms, just tell him I told you to call and he'll be right there with his crew and they'll move whatever you need." Dyson said.

"Um, ok." Was all Kenzi could say. Dyson trusted her with his money to purchase things for the children. She knew she was going to need some serious help so she planned on calling Bo, Lauren, and Trick immediately after Dyson left. Trick would come stay with the babies while Kenzi, Lauren, and Bo got everything done. A knock at the door made Kenzi's breath catch in her throat. A nurse and the doctor returned to the room. The nurse holding little DJ in her arms as the doctor moved to the incubator and began unhooking it. Kenzi's heart fluttered to her throat.

"Dyson." Kenzi said grabbing his arm.

"You little boy is doing wonderfully. Everything looks great, we're going to put him in the crib with Elysia and monitor him for a few more days. If everything is still good on Friday, then you two will be taking these little ones home." the doctor said smiling. Kenzi could not help but clap her hands quickly.

"Would you like to hold him?" the nurse asked. Kenzi practically shoved Dyson in the rocking chair as the nurse leaned down and placed him in his arms. Kenzi felt the tears again, coming to her eyes. She shook them off and picked Ellie back up and kneeled down next to Dyson.

"Ellie this is your brother." Kenzi said smiling.

"Jaxon, his name is Jaxon." Dyson said.

"Jaxon, this is your sister Elysia." Kenzi said.

"Jaxon was my brother, killed in battle, defending me." Dyson said slowly. Kenzi smiled up to him as tears slid down her face. Dyson smiled as he looked down at his son rocking him gently.

"Smile." the nurse said. Kenzi looked up noticing her phone in the nurse's hands. Kenzi just smiled and looked back down at Ellie as the nurse snapped the picture.

"Aw, that's better anyway." The nurse said. She handed the phone to Kenzi and it made her heart clench. She and Dyson, each holding a baby, each looking down at the baby with love filled eyes. Kenzi didn't want Dyson to leave, but she knew the time was fast approaching.

"Here, let me have her, I know you want to hold him." Dyson said smiling. Kenzi nodded and stood, she didn't know exactly how they did it, but like the nurse had told them, some things were instinctual, Kenzi carefully slid her arm under Jaxon and Dyson put his other one under Ellie and in a second they were switched. Kenzi smiled down at Jaxon.

"Hello there little man. Hi, you're so handsome, so so handsome." Kenzi said bouncing him a little.

"Hello." Dyson said. Kenzi looked up to see his phone pressed to his ear and she frowned. She could not wait until they found this guy so he wasn't constantly called away.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said. He hung up and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"You going to be ok with both of them?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." She smiled.

"Ok." He placed a kiss on Ellie's forehead and eased her down into the crib. He moved to Kenzi and kissed Jaxon's forehead as well.

"Bye guys." He said gently.

"See you tonight." He said placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and nodded as he left. She bounced Jaxon once more and put him back in the crib before lifting her phone.

"Hello?" Bo answered immediately.

"Hey there, guess what?" Kenzi said.

"Um, I don't know what?" Bo asked with a chuckle.

"Jaxon is out of the incubator and in the crib. Doc said if everything goes as planned they'll be home by Friday." Kenzi said.

"Jaxon?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, that is what Dyson decided to name him, after his brother."

"Oh, well wow, that's great! Wait, home as in Dyson's crappy loft?" Bo asked.

"Actually no, will you guys come up here, that's something I need to talk to you about." Kenzi said.

"Yeah sure be there in like half an hour. Want some breakfast?" Bo asked.

"Sure." Said Kenzi.

"Ok, see you in a bit." Bo said. Kenzi closed the phone and decided to jump in the shower while the babies slept, she pressed the call button and a nurse was there in seconds.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah it's fine, I'm just going to jump in the shower, will you keep an eye on them?" Kenzi asked.

"Of course." She said. Kenzi nodded and went to the shower, needing a way to get her mind off Dyson. She felt like her feelings for him were beginning to return and that scared her, she didn't want to fall for Dyson again, she loved him as a friend, but would she ever be able to love him as more than that after everything that had happened?

"Just pick one!" Bo pleaded as Kenzi inspected the cribs in front of her.

"You shut up." Kenzi said. She had been relieved after leaving the hospital, not realizing fully how much time she had spent there. Not that she didn't love being with the babies, but she was happy to get away for a few moments. Bo had been really excited for Kenzi after she told her she was moving in with Dyson. Mostly because she knew Kenzi would not be alone and she and Lauren could finally get a nice place and be together. They had gone by the house and Kenzi had been awe struck. It was gorgeous, a lot nicer than Kenzi had expected consider who owned it. Lauren had informed her that Dyson had hired an interior designer to do the house and that's why it looked so nice. She didn't know exactly why Dyson had bought the house, she guessed that maybe he had bought it when he first moved here thinking it was a good idea and just had never had any use for it. She had chosen her room, a large room, not the biggest in the house but the second largest; the huge canopy bed in the middle was what had attracted her to it, then after she had jumped on it and decided that it was the most comfortable bed she'd ever laid on it solidified her decision. It helped a lot also that the bathroom was nearly as big as the bedroom, not to mention to Jacuzzi type bathtub in the middle. Also, the walk in closet was a perfect fit for all her clothes. After going through the house and writing down everything she needed they had headed to the store. Kenzi had big plans for the baby's rooms, not that she planned on telling Dyson or anything. Bo and Lauren had offered to do all the decorating and painting for the rooms which made Kenzi very happy, so now her only job was to pick out furnishings. Which just so happened to be very difficult, much like shopping for clothes.

"Kenz it can't be that hard." Bo said crossing her arms.

"I'm reading all this crap; have to make sure they are safe." Kenzi said glaring at Bo.

"Fine, do your thing." Bo said going over to where Lauren was loading buggies with diapers, formula, bottles, and all other things baby.

"Ok." Kenzi said turning to the man helping her.

"I want this one and this one." She said. The man nodded and helped her lift the crib sets into the buggy.

"Finally!" Bo said. Kenzi chuckled as they headed to check out; they had so much crap Kenzi didn't know how in the world they would fit it all in their vehicles.

After giving everyone their instructions Kenzi returned to the hospital. She had been at Dyson's house all day, organizing things, telling people where to put stuff, painting the baby rooms. Kenzi was tired and ready to sleep. She had left the babies with Trick after he told her he did not mind at all. But she was ready to get back to them. The sun was easing down behind the clouds as she opened the door to NICU room 1 and she was immediately greeted with the crying of Jaxon. She smiled to Trick who was rocking him.

"How long has he been crying?" she asked.

"He actually just started." Trick said.

"Here, I'll take him." Kenzi sat down her fresh bag of clothes that she had grabbed from the crack shack. She tossed Dyson's bag on the bed, she'd stopped by his place and grabbed him some fresh stuff, and took the small baby in her arms.

"Hey there buddy, what's wrong." She said looking down at him. His cries stopped quickly as his eyes opened up to Kenzi.

"Well hey there. Did you smell me?" she asked sweetly. It made her smile just thinking that Jaxon had been crying for her.

"I have a feeling they are both going to take after their daddy." Kenzi said referring to their sense of smell.

"That'd be nice."

Kenzi turned around to see Dyson at the door. She chuckled as Ellie started whimpering.

"You're back early." Kenzi said as Dyson stepped inside. He and Trick shared a few words before he stooped down and lifted Ellie up. She stopped whimpering and just cooed at him.

"Yeah, we got eyes on the girl. Confirmed her being there. Went to see The Ash, he's given us a go order as soon as we can get to her with the least casualties possible." Dyson said.

"I'm going to head home." Trick said.

"Ok, thanks for watching them Trick." Kenzi said.

"My pleasure." He smiled. He waved to Dyson and left the room.

"He watched them?" Dyson asked slipping Ellie back down in the crib.

"Yeah, I got all the shopping and stuff done today for the house. Just getting their rooms ready. He watched them while Bo, Lauren, and I got all of that done." Kenzi said

"Good, good. What about your room?" Dyson asked. Kenzi carefully passed Jaxon to Dyson and he rocked him for a few minutes before placing him down in his crib.

"I got the one across the hall from the master bedroom. The one with the canopy bed." She said. She reached over to the window and used the strings to close the blinds that were allowing the sun to shine over the babies.

"I figured you'd like that one." He smiled.

"Oh yes, I loved it actually."

"Good, did you get everything you needed for your room." he asked.

"Yeah I did. I grabbed you some fresh clothes from your place too." She pointed to his bag.

"Thanks. I'm going to hop in the shower." He said. She nodded and began fixing two bottles of formula for the babies. They would wake up again before bedtime and be hungry. They were practically on a schedule already and Jaxon had fallen in step right behind Ellie. Kenzi finished the bottled and grabbed her pajamas out of her bag. She stripped her shirt away and her pants and stuffed them down in her bag. She was just pulling on her pajama bottoms when the bathroom door opened. Shit, shit, shit, she said over and over again in her head.

"Sorry." Dyson said turning his head quickly. Kenzi played it off and laughed.

"It's not like we haven't seen each other naked or anything." She smiled and turned to face him pulling her pants all the way up and grabbing her shirt. She was stopped though because Dyson was standing there naked except for the towel thrown carelessly around his hips. She jerked her shirt over her head quickly as he side stepped her and grabbed his bag. His scent filled her nose and her knees wobbled as she looked down at his toned body. She moved away from him quickly begging one of the babies to cry so she would have an excuse, so her hands would be busy with something besides touching Dyson. He chuckled at her joke and headed back into the bathroom with his bag. Kenzi let out a breath of air and sank down onto the bed. She realized quickly she was very sore from all the lifting and stretching she had done today. The bathroom door opened again as she stretched her arms over her head and groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" Dyson asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Just a little sore." Kenzi said.

"Where?" Dyson asked.

"My back and shoulders mostly." She said liking where this was going, she knew Dyson and she knew what he would say next.

"Here, turn around." He said. She smiled and turned letting her back face him. His hands gripped her shoulders and began massaging her, rubbing his thumbs into the sore spots and massaging away the pain. Warmth spread through Kenzi's body and her head dropped letting her chin rest on her chest as she moaned softly. His hands were truly amazing and she loved it. He slid his hands down her back along her spine and continued massaging until all the pain was gone and she felt like she was about to pass out.

"Thank you so much." She smiled as his hands moved away. She turned around to face him.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Very." Said Kenzi.

"Hospital cafeteria food?" he asked smiling.

"Why not." She laughed. They exited the room quietly and stopped at the nurses' station.

"We're going to grab some dinner from the cafeteria, we'll be right back." Dyson said to the nurse sitting there. She nodded and smiled and they left for the cafeteria. Kenzi didn't really care about getting close to Dyson, she wanted to be close to him, but she needed to make him understand she was not about to let herself get back into a relationship with him, her heart was under strict lock down by order of her brain.


	10. His Human

**Here are the links to the twin's rooms. Also, the next chapter will be the last, just warning you to be prepared. But there will be a sequel, I have already decided that. Happy reading!**

**Jaxon: http:/wwwdotnabuzzdotcom/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/airplane-baby-boy-beddingdotjpg**

**Ellie: ****http:/2dotbpdotblogspotdotcom/_S_ZmMiCxNJs/TTnjysDy83I/AAAAAAAAAOQ/9HeK-wpnzf0/s1600/samantha+harris+nurserydotjpg**

**Chapter 10**

Friday morning had come a lot faster than Kenzi had anticipated, but she was ready. She was leaned over in the back of Dyson's car checking the straps and making sure Ellie was buckled in safely, Dyson was across the car doing the same. Everyone was meeting them at the house planning on surprising Kenzi with the twin's rooms. The doctor had come in early to check the twins and had signed them off as good to go. Kenzi was just all around relieved to be getting out of this place with the twins safe and sound. Once Ellie was set and ready Kenzi slipped into the passenger's seat waiting patiently for the nervous father to check and double check everything. Once he was finished he climbed into the front seat and backed out at a turtles pace. Kenzi had a feeling this was going to be a long ride, but who could blame him, two babies in the back, Kenzi would drive slow too.

When they arrived at the house Kenzi was more than excited, spotting all her friend's cars in the drive way she quickly made her way to Jaxon's side. She left Ellie to Dyson considering she was a huge daddy's girl. They made it to the door arms full of baby at the same time. Kenzi shifted Jaxon in her arms and pushed open the door only to be greeted by tons of balloons, streamers, and welcome home signs. She groaned inwardly but plastered on a smile as everyone inside clapped and cheered.

"Welcome home!" Bo called smiling and sliding one arm around Kenzi's back and squeezing her.

"You didn't have to do this." Kenzi said smiling. Ellie and Jaxon were passed gently around the room followed by lots of small noises and plenty of face making on her friend's part. Kenzi smiled and watched and then Dyson casually draped his arm around Kenzi's shoulders. It took Kenzi a moment but she slowly realized they looked oddly like a mother and father just bringing their children home from the hospital. She guess technically they were but the way they stood it appeared they were a mother and father definitely in love.

Later that night Dyson and Kenzi sat on the couch watching TV, both nursing a beer. Kenzi had been shocked the twins rooms had turned out as good as they did, she loved them actually. Bo and Lauren had done wonderful jobs. The twins were snuggled down in their cribs sound asleep and Kenzi was very grateful she would be sleeping in a large comfortable bed tonight.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough." Dyson said glancing over at her. She smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I am pretty awesome." Kenzi said. Dyson chuckled and nodded.

"That is true." He said. Kenzi's hand went to her throat and she carefully fiddled with the necklace.

"I'm glad you like that." he said.

"It is really pretty." She smiled. Over the past few days at the hospital Kenzi and Dyson of course had been sleeping together, but in those nights of cuddling Kenzi had felt her feelings for Dyson beginning to grow again and develop. She would always love Dyson, she'd given herself to him for two years, and she wanted him to have that part of her again, but her brain was more sensible. Warning her that if she let him in he would only hurt her again. Kenzi was a smart girl though, she knew that that was her survivor instinct kicking in. Fight or flight instinct telling her to get her ass off this couch and go to bed before she flung herself onto the man sitting next to her. Which she was dangerously close to doing.

"Yeah, my mom loved it. So um, this is an awkward conversation I didn't want to have, but we need to discuss us seeing other people." Dyson said. Kenzi frowned deeply, lines creasing her face. How in the hell had this topic surfaced? She whipped her head around and practically glared at him.

"What the hell Dyson?" Kenzi asked.

"Easy, don't kill me." Dyson said.

"I mean we just got here and you're already thinking about pussy. One track mind much?" Kenzi said taking a large gulp from the beer.

"Damn Kenz, no, I'm just saying I know it is going to eventually come up." He said.

"What's going to come up Dyson the topic of other people or your dick?" Kenzi said getting up off the couch and storming to the kitchen. Dyson sighed deeply and followed after her. She tossed her beer in the trash can desperately trying to rein in her emotions which were flying everywhere considering the topic.

"Kenzi, calm down. It is just something we're going to need to discuss. What happens a few months from now when one of us decides to bring someone home? Are you going to bite my head off?" Dyson asked.

"I'm not the one that bites Dyson." Kenzi said facing the sink her back to Dyson. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Habit." He said.

"Well how about this. No bringing people home. I mean excuse me if I'm wrong but this is where we live with Ellie and Jaxon, anyone coming in her just to get laid would just be plain wrong." Kenzi said.

"Agree." Dyson said.

"Damn Dyson talk about springing something on someone." Kenzi turned around facing him. She realized then that he was very close to her, her chest nearly hitting his as she spun around. Her breath caught in her throat literally feeling the sexual tension between them.

"Sorry, just kind of came up." He said. His eyes came up and met her eyes and her knees wobbled a little. She was horny, that much was for sure, she could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs just from his heated gaze.

"Yeah. Sorry I kind of blew up." She said letting her eyes run down his body. A clear picture of him spinning her around and bending her over the counter popped into her head and she nearly moaned out loud. It was just sex right? What harm could it do?

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. Stupid of me." he said. Kenzi noted that his sentences were short, brisk, he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Dyson." Kenzi said quietly.

"Mhhmm?" he asked his eyes connecting with her again.

"Just kiss me already." She said. Before the last syllable left her lips he was on her.

His mouth greedily taking hers in a rough and passionate kiss. She arched into him, bending her back and pressing her chest into him. Kenzi knew this would be rough and fast, with all the sexual heat pent up inside them it was just dying to be let out and sure enough it would be let out in an explosion of raw sex. Dyson's hand latched onto the back of her neck and he pulled her closer shoving his tongue further into her mouth as if that was possible. Kenzi's hands came up and clutched his hair desperately, needing, wanting him inside of her quickly. She planted her hands firmly against his chest and shoved him back taking deep gasping breaths as she removed her clothing as quickly as possible. Dyson growled something ferial and animalistic when her bra and panties hit the ground. He was out of his clothes a second later and they crashed against each other again, skin against skin. Kenzi's dream came true in the next moment as he planted his hands on her hips and spun her around, he shoved her back roughly and Kenzi went willingly bending over the counter, her ass in the air facing him, her bare breasts prickling against the cold counter top. Dyson moved behind her, his hand ran down her spine and Kenzi shivered under his touch. The next moments went by in a flash, his hands roughly grabbed her hips and he entered her quickly and furiously. Kenzi gasped out and her hands gripped the edges of the counter.

"Dyson!" she cried his name. He grunted his approval and began moving behind her, sliding in and out of her slowly. Since when was now the time to be gentle?

"Harder, faster." Kenzi moaned out bucking back into him. He answered her pleas as he thrust inside her roughly, slamming her into the counter.

"Oh god!" she cried, her hands desperately gripping the counter to give her some leverage as he began his assault on her nether region. She bent at the back lifting herself up slightly on the counter allowing him to go deeper, she flipped her hair back and bucked against him. His mouth was on her back, kissing, nibbling, and biting gently. A thought flashed through Kenzi's head, the thought scaring her at first. Her body was aching to be marked by him, he was doing a pretty good job downstairs, but despite her mind begging her to stop this madness her body ached to feel Dyson's teeth on her, inside her. Her body won as soon as one of Dyson's hands gripped a fist full of her hair and gently pulled her head back as he slammed into her over and over again.

"Dyson." Kenzi started, barely able to get his name out of her mouth let alone a full sentence. He released her hair and his hands went back to her hips, his fingers digging in as she dropped back to the counter carelessly.

"Dyson, I want-" she started but as his hand came around and found her clit she moaned and pressed her cheek to the cold counter. She was on the verge of losing it and she needed to get this out. She might regret it tomorrow but there would be no question as to who she belonged to. Kenzi wasn't much one for being owned but her rational thoughts were that at least if any Fae came close she could show them this mark and they would back off quickly, no one wanted to tangle with a wolf. Except Kenzi of course who loved tangling with a certain wolf. She felt his lips on her back again and she arched into him.

"Dyson bite me." she said quickly. She felt his movements slow and her body cried internally, missing that pounding.

"Don't stop." She pleaded bucking back into him again.

"What did you say?" he asked. His movements did not stop but they had slowed way down and Kenzi felt her orgasm slowly slipping away.

"Dyson just do it before I change my mind." Kenzi said. His mind being flooded with lustful thoughts seemed to take advantage of him and work in Kenzi's favor because his thrust increased in force and pace again. She moaned out and his lips returned to her back kissing a trail here and there. Kenzi guessed that he was trying to figure out exactly where to do it. Her heart rate quickened as her fear rose but her mind became fuzzy, all rational thoughts leaving as her orgasm slid up and rested on the peak ready to tip over at any moment. In the second that it took for Kenzi to blink her eyes Dyson let out a growl and sank his teeth into her back across her hip. Kenzi cried out but not in pain or pleasure an incredible mixture of the two as her climax tore through her. She felt blood trickle down her side as she rocked wildly back into him. Dyson grunted, his mouth still attached to her as his orgasm flowed through him as well and he thrust deep inside. Kenzi wanted to pass out on the counter, curl up and pass out. Dyson removed his mouth and slid out of her.

"Shit. Kenzi I'm sorry." Dyson said jerking his pants on. Kenzi could not move, she was lying on the counter, trying desperately to catch her breath. Her knees were uncontrollably wobbling as she moved easily and pushed herself up on the counter.

"For?" Kenzi asked weakly. She stood fully and turned to face him in all her naked glory.

"That." he said pointing to her side. Kenzi frowned and looked down just now noticing the blood trickling down over her hip and steadily down her thigh. She smirked and grabbed up the cloth sitting on the counter and wiped away the blood being careful not the wipe his bite because it was quickly beginning to hurt.

"It's fine." She smiled. Kenzi looked up at Dyson, his chest was red, he was still catching his breath and Kenzi noticed his mouth was also covered in blood.

"Why?' Dyson asked lifting a cloth to his mouth and wiping away the blood. Kenzi shrugged as lifted her bra slipping it on followed by her underwear. She noticed deep purple bruises beginning to form around her hips in the perfect shape of Dyson's hands. She tried to hide them because she knew if Dyson saw them he'd shit his pants.

"I don't know. I guess I just want Fae to stop trying to murder me or stake their claim on me because I'm not officially 'marked'" Kenzi made quotation marks with her fingers. Kenzi could see the guilt in Dyson's eyes and she frowned.

"Dyson quit, I asked you to do it." She said as she pulled her pants on.

"Fine, at least let me clean it." He said. Kenzi could not help but laugh.

"What, dirty mouth?" she asked with a smile.

"No, just help it heal faster." He said taking her arm in his hand and leading her to his bathroom. He sat her on the toilet and spun her around so she was straddling the toilet and her back was facing him. He quickly grabbed the alcohol and another towel. Kenzi prepared herself for the sting of the alcohol. He didn't speak as he pressed it to her back and rubbed gently. Pain soared and Kenzi hissed and jumped away from him.

"Sorry." He said. Kenzi could tell by his voice he was clearly flowing with guilt.

"Dyson listen. Stop being a sour puss. We just had amazing sex; you bit me because I asked you to, whatever." Kenzi said as he wiped over her hips and across her back.

"By the way, when we were standing there I was crossing my fingers that you would bend me over the counter." Kenzi decided a joke would lighten the mood.

"Kenzi." Dyson said softly.

"What, I'm being serious! Only thought in my mind was 'oh my god I hope he bends me over the counter' very sexy move on your part." She smiled as he stood and put away the alcohol.

"You're something else." He said. Kenzi heard the laughter in his voice. She turned around on the toilet and stood walking over to the mirror where she was once again close to Dyson. She turned around and inspected the bite. It was red and swollen but it was somewhat sexy in a matter of speaking. It lay on her hip half on her back, half on her side and Kenzi knew it would heal fine because it was not ripped, just perfect.

"I know I am." She smiled. She turned to face him wanting to stand on her tip toes and kiss him but his phone began buzzing.

"Son of a bitch." She groaned turning away and heading back to the kitchen for her top as he answered his call. A moment later he was there putting his shirt on.

"I've got to go." He said.

"I kind of figured that." Kenzi said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, tonight is the last night. I promise." He said smiling. Kenzi nodded as she heard a cry come over the baby monitor. She looked down at it and smiled.

"I think someone knows her daddy is leaving." Kenzi said. Dyson chuckled and headed for Ellie's room.

"Hey there little one, whatcha fussin' about?" Kenzi heard him say over the monitor. She smiled and picked up the bloody clothes from the floor and tossed them over by the washing machine.

"There we go, back to sleep." Dyson said. Kenzi smiled and waited for him to come back.

"Say bye to Jaxon?" she asked. He nodded and stopped in the living room grabbing up his holster with his gun still in it and sliding it around his shoulders.

"We'll talk when I get back." he said looking at her. She smirked hoping the talk was going to be about them.

"Yes Sir." She said following him to the door. He opened it and smiled back at her.

"Clean that again before you go to bed." He said. Kenzi nodded and laced her hands through his gun holster pulling him close, pressing her chest against his. He smiled down at her and dipped his head down taking her mouth into his. This time it was gently, easy, and sweet. Kenzi could taste her blood fresh on his tongue. He pulled away and she smiled leaning against the door frame as he headed toward his car.

"Don't let them see the car seats, they might think you're weak." Kenzi called after him with a laugh. Dyson turned and walked backwards as he opened his door.

"If they question my manhood I'll just send them your way. You can testify to it." He called back. They shared a laugh as Kenzi flipped him off and he got in the car. Kenzi felt like a love struck teenager all over again as she watched him drive away. She closed the door and locked it behind her setting the alarm and heading for bed. She was sleepy, sore, and weak. She definitely needed her rest after what Dyson just did to her.

Dyson's foot connected with the door, knocking it open as he and Hale rushed into the house. There were only four men protecting her tonight. Commotion broke out as the men realized someone else was in the house. Dyson growled and grabbed the first one around the throat cutting off his oxygen supply and taking him down. Hale would get the other one. Dyson headed for the back bedroom where they were keeping the girl. As soon as Dyson pushed open the door a hard fist connected with his face. He stumbled back but quickly recovered grabbing the person who had hit him and tossing them aside. His eyes flew around the room and he spotted the girl cowering in the corner. The fourth guy was gone, the window wide open.

"Come on." Dyson said. He took her arm in his hand and drug her from the room. Hale was there waiting, "Alright let's get out of here." He said. Dyson nodded and they hurried through the front door and out onto the street.

"We've got company." Hale said pointing as they raced toward the car. A black SUV raced around the corner, they had parked down the street to keep from being noticed, too late for that. Dyson pulled out his gun and shoved the girl into Hale's hands.

"Get her out of here, I'll distract them." He said quickly.

"Dyson man, you got kids now. You go, I'll stay." Hale said.

"We don't have time to argue this. Get out of here!" Dyson yelled. Hale shook his head but grabbed the girl and took off. Dyson lifted his gun and fired off two shots as the SUV got dangerously close. He hit the two front tires and the SUV skidded to a halt in front of him. The doors popped open and as soon as Dyson saw guns he flew behind the nearest car as shots rang out. His heart raced as he leaned up and fired off two more shots one connecting with a body the other with a door. The men fired back and Dyson was thrown back on his ass as a bullet connected with his shoulder spinning him around. He ground his teeth against the pain and lifted his gun back up shooting at anyone he could see as pain tore through him. One of his shots connected again, hitting another man and he fell to the ground. Dyson's shoulder was pouring blood, he needed to get out of here, quickly. Dyson waited it out until the only man left appeared to be reloading and then he leapt up running from his spot towards the small line of trees. He planned on shifting halfway and taking off but his plans were delayed as the man reloaded too quickly and fired off two shots, both hitting their mark. They ripped through Dyson's chest sending him face first onto the ground. He rolled over and pressed his hands to the wounds that were over flowing with blood. The only thought going through his mind was that he was bleeding to death. He couldn't feel the pain anymore and he knew that wasn't a good sign, he tried to move tried to get up and go but his body wouldn't allow it. He heard footsteps coming closer to him and he knew he was about to die. He looked up as a man whom he recognized as Victor stood over him.

"Dyson." he said slowly looking down. Dyson wanted to growl at him, warn him to back off, but he found himself gasping for breath. Victor opened his mouth to say something but the wail of police siren's sent him spinning around.

"Get him. Let's go." Victor pointed to Dyson.

"He'll be dead in less than a minute." The man who had shot him pointed out. Dyson knew he was not lying, he was quickly bleeding out and he could no longer catch his breath.

"We may not be on the same side, but I'd be in deep shit if I left a kill for humans to find." Victor said. The guy nodded agreeing. He grabbed Dyson by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him across the street toward the SUV. As the sirens got closer the only thing on Dyson's mind now was the babies. His children, Ellie and Jaxon, what would happen to them if he died? Would they go to Kenzi because she was his human? And Kenzi, how would she take it? The picture in his mind of his children and Kenzi together was the last thing he saw, last thing he thought, because his eyes slid shut as his heart slowly stopped all together.

Kenzi shot up in the bed, her heart pounding in her chest, something was wrong; she could feel it in her stomach. She felt nauseous, her head was pounding along with her heart. Ellie's screaming cry scared her as it broke over the monitor. Kenzi slipped from the bed and lifted her phone to her face. It was nearly 4 am, she peeked across the hallway and saw that Dyson was not home yet. She frowned and rubbed her eyes as she walked into Ellie's room clicking on the soft night light.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Kenzi asked lifting the screaming girl into her arms.

"Let's see." Kenzi said. She unbuttoned the flaps of the girl's onesie and checked her diaper, it was dry.

"Are you hungry?" Kenzi asked smiling down to her as she continued her screams. Kenzi bounced her along as she walked down to hallway and into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle from the fridge and warmed it as quickly as possible. Ellie was not screaming as much now but whimpering and still crying.

"Here we go pretty girl." Kenzi said lifting the bottle to her lips. Ellie jerked her head to the side and cried obviously not wanting the bottle.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Kenzi asked. A knock sounded on the door and Kenzi's stomach flipped causing her to feel nauseous again. She thought that maybe Ellie was feeling a little sick as well; maybe it was something that was going around.

"Shh, it's ok baby girl." Kenzi sat the bottle down and lifted Ellie's pacifier off the counter and slid it into her mouth. Ellie's lips fell around it as she fell silent. Kenzi walked to the door as the knock sounded again. She was wondering who the hell was at this door at 4 am. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She shifted Ellie to the side and pulled her phone loose. It was Bo, she pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Kenzi said.

"Kenz, I'm at your front door." Bo said quickly. Kenzi knew something was wrong; she immediately let her phone fall to the floor as she jerked open the front door. Bo stood there with Lauren both looking like shit. Someone Kenzi did not recognize was standing behind them, a short man wearing a brown hat and brown suit, looking all together completely none threatening. Red rimmed eyes showed fresh tears of Bo, wringing hands showed worry from Lauren.

"What's wrong?" Kenzi immediately asked.

"Kenzi this is Paul, he's a brownie, he's going to stay with the twins, and you need to come with us." Bo said. Kenzi frowned, every thought running through her head, it had to be Dyson, something was wrong with Dyson.

"I don't know him." Kenzi said nodding to the brownie. She knew of brownies though and she knew they were completely harmless and very kind.

"He's a close friend of mine, please Kenzi just grab your things and come with us." Lauren said.

"Ok fine." Kenzi said. She turned and they followed her into the house as she went into Ellie's room and laid her down in the crib. She grabbed up a jacket and followed Bo and Lauren out the door. Her mind was reeling, but she couldn't bring herself to ask them who this was about. The ride was silent, no one talking, hardly even breathing. Kenzi's breath hitched in her throat as they pulled onto a road that was covered in police, but Kenzi quickly noticed these were not police she recognized. Some were, but some were Fae she could tell by the way they had their hands on the original police.

"What is this?" Kenzi asked as Bo and Lauren got out of the car.

"Cleaners." Bo said. Kenzi slid out behind them and immediately surveyed the area. Most seemed to surround a house that did not appear out of the ordinary except for the unceremoniously kicked down door. Kenzi frowned and looked around where she spotted Hale, Trick, The Ash, and a very short young looking girl. Bo and Lauren walked toward them and Kenzi followed.

"He told me to go, I shouldn't have left. Damn, I shouldn't have left." Hale was saying as they approached.

"Hale this isn't your fault." Trick said putting his hand on his back. Hale spotted Kenzi and his eyes quickly dropped to the ground.

"Where's Dyson?" Kenzi asked quickly before she could stop herself. Her heart was pounding, her words shaking. The Ash turned around and his gaze was hard but Kenzi could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"What is she doing here?" he asked Lauren directly.

"She is his; she is entitled to anything dealing with him. That is what the law says." Lauren said holding her ground.

"I see no mark." The Ash said glaring at Lauren.

"The necklace." Lauren motioned.

"Can be removed easily, it does not suffice." he said. Kenzi ground her teeth, she was so worried, and she just wanted to know what was going on.

"Here" Kenzi said. She lifted her shirt a little and turned around showing him the bite on her hip.

"Accepted." Was all The Ash said. Kenzi turned to see the surprised faces of her friends but she ignored them

"Now tell me what is going on." She instructed.

"Kenzi I'm so sorry." Hale said shaking his head. He turned away and walked off. Trick nodded and followed after him. Kenzi's heart leapt to her throat as the truth flooded through her.

"Where is he?" Kenzi asked, she could hear the tears in her voice.

"Doctor I want your opinion." The Ash said.

"You, succubus, fill her in." He said. Bo nodded as they followed behind Lauren and The Ash toward some vehicles.

"Dyson and Hale came to get the girl because there were only four guys guarding her. One of the guards got away, called for backup. Before they could get to the car backup showed up, Dyson told Hale to take the girl and go while he distracted them. Hale argued telling him he would do it since Dyson had more to lose but Dyson told him to go, there was no time to argue since the SUV was barreling down on them. Hale grabbed the girl and left, he got to the car and heard gun shots and he immediately called the human police thinking that would scare the men away. By the time he got in the car and got back to where Dyson had been they were gone, the men as well as Dyson." Bo said as they approached a small pool of blood. Kenzi frowned, so Dyson was still alive?

"This is the first pool of his blood, not a lot but a good bit." The Ash said. Lauren nodded looking at it closely. After she inspected it The Ash led her across the pavement to a much large pool of blood and Kenzi was again on the verge of crying.

"This is the second." The Ash said. Lauren frowned deeply and kneeled down looking at the pool.

"Could he survive after losing this much blood?" The Ash asked. Lauren looked hard at the blood, not wanting to make a wrong assessment. Lauren stood and ran her hands down her legs, she looked back at Kenzi and Bo her eyes holding intense sadness and then back to The Ash.

"It would be near impossible." Lauren said. The words hit Kenzi like a brick to the stomach, her breath left her lungs and her knees buckled as a raw sob broke through. Bo was there luckily and she caught her around the shoulders holding her up.

"No." Kenzi said her eyes pleading with Lauren.

"I'm so sorry Kenzi." Lauren said putting her hand over her heart. Hale and Trick where there a few moments later. Hale's arms went around Kenzi as well.

"This is all my fault." He said. Kenzi turned to him quickly burying her head in his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"No it's not." Kenzi said gently as tears flowed down her face.

"We're going to find him. There's still a chance." Kenzi said.

"Kenzi." Lauren said slowly.

"There is still a chance." Kenzi said pulling back from Hale and glaring.

"We will do all we can to find Dyson." The Ash said.

"Thank you." Kenzi said. The Ash nodded his head.

"I wish to see you in one week's time with the children of Dyson. If he has not been found by then we will decide with whom the children will be placed." The Ash said. Kenzi ground her teeth, she'd be damned if he took her children, not after these, she was all they had left until they found Dyson. She knew Dyson and she knew how strong he was, he had to be alive, he had to be.


	11. One Long Week

**Ok guys, here it is the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Like I said there will be a sequel, expect it by tomorrow sometime. Once again thank you all so so so very much for all the reviews I love hearing what you guys think.**

**Chapter 11**

It had been a whole week. Seven days since Dyson had gone missing. No sign of him anywhere Hale, Trick, and Bo had said. Nothing, and Kenzi was quickly starting to lose hope. She knew there had been a chance of him surviving, but after a week of him being gone and still no word. After Hale, Trick, and Bo had been searching for him, doing everything in their power to find him and still nothing, Kenzi was sinking.

She eased from Bo's car where Hale met her with the double baby stroller. Kenzi shoved the seat up and crawled into the backseat carefully unbuckling Jaxon, she passed him out to Hale who put him in the stroller and strapped him in. She got Ellie out and passed her to Hale as well. He stretched his hand out helping her out of the backseat and they walked toward The Ash's compound. Kenzi's hands gripped the stroller handle tightly. She wasn't going to lose them; she didn't know what would happen to her if she did. She knew the chances were not in her favor, she was a human and they were Fae. Hale opened the door in front of her and she pushed the stroller through. Everyone was here already. Lauren, Bo, and Trick sat in chairs along the wall of the large foyer. The Ash sat high and mighty in his chair looking at Kenzi. Once again she saw some sympathy in his eyes. He may have appeared to be a hard ass, but Kenzi knew people, and she knew he was not as mean as he wanted to seem. Hale squeezed her shoulders and took his seat leaving Kenzi standing in front of The Ash stroller in hands.

"I'd like to welcome you all here to my home, and I would also like to offer my deepest condolences, we have not given up looking for Dyson, but as you all know the mission appears bleak." He said looking back and forth between the group and Kenzi. They all nodded and he took a breath preparing himself to begin. Kenzi clenched the stroller handle trying hard not to cry.

"As you well know while Dyson is unable to care for his children someone must. Today they will be placed in the permanent care of an able bodied nurturer, if Dyson shall return his children will be returned to him. This meeting is to determine who that nurturer will be." He said. Kenzi wanted to cry, she knew where this was going, they were going to take them. But before she could open her mouth to protest Trick stood.

"May I speak?" he asked.

"Yes." The Ash said. Trick nodded and stepped forward.

"I would like to make a motion that Kenzi be the permanent guardian of the children." Trick said. Kenzi's mouth gaped open a little.

"I second that." Hale said standing. Bo and Lauren flung themselves up quickly.

"Third and Fourth." They said. Kenzi smiled, she truly was grateful for such wonderful friends, but her heart clenched when The Ash chuckled.

"You all know very well that a human could not raise a Fae child, it would be ludicrous." He said.

"I was raised by humans and I turned out great." Bo said in defense.

"I would be willing to assist her fully. In whatever way she needed. Helping to teach the babies of their nature and history." Trick said.

"I as well will assist in whatever way I can." Hale said.

"Bo does not know much of Fae history but I know it all, we will also assist Kenzi whenever needed." Lauren said. Kenzi was smiling now, as The Ash fumbled for a reason to keep her babies from her.

"These babies love her more than anything. If you take them from her I guarantee they will have a horrid childhood. She is the reason they survived after the torture their real mother put them through. She was in the hospital every single day with them. If she leaves them and they cannot smell her near they begin crying. Sure they calm down after a few minutes but they are fussy and in a bad mood until she returns. Don't take these children from their mother." Bo said. Kenzi felt tears come to her eyes.

"Watch." Hale said, he nudged Trick and they each picked up a baby. They walked away from Kenzi, behind The Ash, blocking Kenzi's scent from their small noses. Crying began immediately, loud angry cries. Kenzi smiled as they brought the babies back around the corner and over to her.

"Shh, hey it's ok." Kenzi said to them putting her hands lightly on them. Their cries stopped immediately.

"See." Trick said as they placed them back in the stroller.

"They love her, and she is truly the best thing for them." Trick said. The Ash seemed to think for a moment before he sighed.

"Fine, but you all must make me a promise that these babies will grown up Fae, not human." He said.

"I give my blood oath." Trick said.

"Me too." Hale said.

"Ditto." Bo smiled to Kenzi.

"I promise." Lauren said. Kenzi guessed since she was not Fae she could not give a blood oath. The Ash nodded and stood.

"From this day on the children will be in the care of Kenzi, human to Dyson. Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you, thank you all so so very much." Kenzi said. The Ash nodded and walked away. Kenzi held out her arms and her friends engulfed her in hugs and kisses, they weren't just congratulating her, they were comforting her as well, because each and every one of them knew the search for Dyson was coming to a close, and soon these children would be fatherless and Kenzi would be devastated.

**A/N: I know I know, what about Dyson? Well I guess you guys will just have to wait. ;) SORRY!**


End file.
